A Disaster cometh
by LM Ryder aka The Lethal Weapon
Summary: Poppy Moore is a spoilt brat who learns that the world does not solely revolve around her, nor does the sun shine out of her every orifice. Poppy learns that it's ok to feel things that she doesn't understand. she learns to be a mentor and a friend ... then just when she's getting into her new role... disaster strikes and she's back to square 1...
1. acknowledgements

Acknowledgements

The author wishes to thank her support team, social worker, writing tutor, violin teacher, friends and family for their help and support.


	2. dedication page

Dedication version

The Author would like the dedicate this story to the memory of Natasha Richardson.

"Cast your bread upon the water and it will return to you ten fold"

Since I can't post the picture I used in the hard copy of this story, here's a poem I wrote about Natasha instead...

Here comes the sun

Whenever she entered the room,

It was as though the sun was coming in through the window

Radiating a glorious golden light

Her smile could melt the heart of Lord Vader himself

She always had a cheerful countenance even when the media pounced

Making her uncomfortable

She was happiest when she was with her family – that was ever evident in her eyes

The day she died was the saddest of my life

A truly extraordinary light was extinguished .

at the moment of her death, a new star was placed in the heavens

every time I hear Here Comes The Sun it takes me back to when she was still here

every time I hear fields of gold it takes me back to then too...

truthfully, I wish she was still here.

© LMR 2013


	3. prologue

Title: A Disaster Awaits

Fandom: Wild Child influenced by The Parent Trap (1998)

Rating: M

Genre: Drama/Romance/tragedy

Characters: Mrs Kingsley/Gerry Moore

Summary: Poppy's father and Freddie's mother end up becoming a couple but then a tragic series of circumstances changes everything

Author Notes: I decided to try to make this as much like what happened in real life as possible while still being respectful

Mrs Kingsley's first name is not revealed so I decided to call her Jane... I wonder why I did that (think about the film and specifically who played Mrs Kingsley...)

Warning: tearjerker I hope

Prologue

Poppy's viewpoint

"_Well, I..." Harriet began _

"_Freddie found the lighter before anyone saw it." She sneered flouncing a little _

_How could you possibly know unless... Unless you were there?" I demanded _

"_This is absurd. I refuse to sit here and listen to these wild..." she tried but I cut her off with a decided,_

"_I had put it out. Then I heard footsteps. It must have been you." I said and then my jaw dropped open in incredulity and the truth hit me hard in the face._

_Oh, my God. You restarted the fire, didn't you?" I said the whole courtroom gasped as one and Mrs Kingsley frowned and then she said_

"_Harriet, is this true?" _

"_No of course it's not true!"_

"_It all makes sense now. I knew it. I think I'm innocent." I said _

"_We think so, too." Chorused my girls _

"_You're not! You awful bitch! You have turned this school upside down. You have ruined everything. You started it. I only finished what you started!" _Harriet protested "I'm Head Girl, Mrs Kingsley you chose me yourself why would I do something to ruin my tenure as Head Girl?"

"I don't know Harriet, why would you?" said Freddie "I think I know what is going on here" he said angrily "I understand completely now! You were so jealous at the idea of Poppy and I together, because you could not bear, the idea of me with anyone other than you could you? So to get back at Poppy and I you decided to endanger everyone's lives!"

As the cold hard reality of the situation hit him, Freddie lost his temper completely. His blue eyes flashed and for a moment, he looked like Draco Malfoy.

"YOU IDIOTIC FOOLISH LITTLE GIRL YOU ALMOST KILLED ALL OF US! THE THING THAT GALLS ME MOST IS NOT THAT YOU DID NOT JUST PLUCK THE COURAGE UP TO ASK ME OUT YOURSELF IT IS THAT YOU ALMOST KILLED MY MOTHER! THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE! IF YOU KNEW WHAT SACRIFICES MY MOTHER HAS MADE FOR ME, YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND WHY IT IS COMPLETELY UNFORGIVABLE THAT YOU ALMOST KILLED HER! YOU ARE DESPICABLE!"

"You just shot yourself in the foot Harry!" I sneered

"Don't call me that!" she screamed

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" Mrs Kingsley barked and the assembled students fell silent. The colour drained out of her face and in a very low voice, she growled "Harriet. MY OFFICE... NOW!"

Mrs Kingsley stepped down from the high seat looking extraordinarily like a bat. She scared me a little; her face was so pale that she looked like she might faint. She reminded me of Professor Snape she looked so angry and mean.

As she filed out of the room followed by the prefects, my friends surrounded me in the biggest group hug ever.

"I knew there was a logical explanation for this," said Kiki

"There had to be," said Josie

"Exactly" said Kate

"We solved it," said Drippy

"We still have the Lacrosse game this afternoon" I replied

"So we do..."  
"Poppy. Jen and I are really really sorry for being horridious to you"  
"that's ok Charlotte," I said, "I understand. I know what it's like to be swept along on the coat tails of a bunch of people you think are your friends but actually they're just using their influence on you."

"Come on we have to get ready for the Lacrosse game"  
"Poppy, mum wants to see you in her office."

"Ok Freddie"

I was nervous all of a sudden.

Jane's viewpoint

I had sent Freddie to find Poppy. Today had been hell. I was so caught up in trying to help Poppy that I did not realise what an extraordinarily bad choice I had made for head girl. Harriet had demanded that her father influence me. When I called him to let him know what had happened and that, I was expelling Harriet immediately he was very upset. When he arrived, he was very very angry indeed.

There was a timid knock on my office door.

"Come in" I called

Poppy stepped inside, she looked petrified.

"Poppy. Come and sit down, we need to talk"  
"Mrs Kingsley I am really sorry for what I did"  
"Kiki and the others told me what you did to change the bad things that you did. I am not expelling you this time. I want to help you. I know this year has not been easy for you. I know you know what you did was wrong."

"I shamed you I shamed my father I ruined everything. I don't think I should be allowed to play Lacrosse this afternoon."  
"Oh, Poppy you can play Lacrosse, of course you can. Listen, you made a right out of a wrong. You have been in a difficult position. Your father will be here soon."  
"he's coming from California?"  
"yes, I told him what happened and when I told him, I thought I was going to have to expel you. that is not the full reason why he is coming though. I will explain later. You have a Lacrosse team to whip into shape Poppy. Your team needs you. I am thinking of making you captain next year"

"thank you Mrs Kingsley, I promise, I will not let you down."

"I know you won't Poppy."

"I am so dreadfully sorry that I put you in such a position. You went out on a limb for me, you took a chance on me you told me to try, you told me to give myself a chance and I didn't listen"  
"can you tell me why you have been acting so... nuts?" I asked  
"well..." Poppy began and her breath hitched a little, her eyes watered again and she wiped the tears away as they started to fall "I went right off the rails after my mother died, and then when my father started dating again... that just escalated the issue"  
"oh Poppy. Your father mentioned that. I wish there was some way I could help"  
"you've done more than enough for me. I appreciate everything you have done for me."  
"I know you do Poppy"

"I'm going to try to be a good girl from now on. I will not be deliberately trying to be thrown out of school that is for sure. I am going to knuckle down and study hard"

"I can only ask you to be yourself and do your best."  
"POPPY ELIZABETH MOORE..." yelled a voice

"uh-oh..." Poppy said

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not know anything about Lacrosse – I was raised near Glasgow and Lacrosse isn't something that is really played up here, besides which if it had been I wouldn't have played because I simply do not have the coordination for that kind of sport... I was dangerous enough playing rounders'... my nickname was The Lethal Weapon for a reason!

Last chapter

"_POPPY ELIZABETH MOORE" yelled a voice _

"_Uh-oh" Poppy said_

Chapter 1 Trouble Horridiousness and the Lacrosse Game.

Jane's viewpoint

"Gerry. It turns out that Poppy was not completely responsible. I would have called but you would have been on the plane"  
"it's ok. Poppy after the Lacrosse game we need to talk"

"Ok dad"

Poppy and Freddie left. As soon as they had gone, I ran into Gerry's arms.

"I missed you"  
"I missed you too"  
"I wish we could just skip the Lacrosse game"  
"we can't"

"I know"

"We have to tell the kids. I don't want to spend the entire summer without you"  
"Did you sort out the Rosemary problem?"  
"Yes I did, she's finally gone for good."  
"Great"

"We should go and watch the Lacrosse game"  
"we should."

Neither of us could resist the lure of the other for much longer...

We kissed. I heard a gasp from behind the door and very quick footsteps

Someone knew about us...

After the kiss, we went to watch the lacrosse game. I could feel Poppy's eyes on me for most of the game. She was watching me inquisitively. She kept a sharp eye on her father as well.

At half time, I said "Poppy, listen. You need to focus on the game. We will tell you everything after the game ok"  
"yes ma'am"

"Good girl..."  
Poppy's viewpoint

We were trailing four goals to seven. We were going to lose if I did not do something

"All right girls... it is whoopass time" I said "we can take them... lets show them who the better team is... who are we?"  
"ABBEYMOUNT"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU"  
"ABBEYMOUNT"

"**I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU"  
"ABBEYMOUNT"**

"That's better. Come on we can take them! Let's open that can of whoopass!"

"ok"

"Ok let's do this! secret weapon on 3... 1...2...3!"

We started our war dance... the expression on Mrs Kingsley's face was priceless.

We won the game 15 to 7. We won the county cup. As we went up to collect the cup from the Mayor and have our photographs taken with Mrs Kingsley and the school governors, she said "maybe we should consider having cheerleaders"  
"that would be totally awesome... but it wouldn't really work because I would totally want to be a cheerleader and I wouldn't be able to be Lacrosse captain... you have no idea how many times I have almost said Quidditch instead of Lacrosse"

"you like Harry Potter?"  
"like it? I love it! The books are amazing and the films... well put it this way... Professor Snape is dreamy"  
Mrs Kingsley laughed and said "you should see him in Robin Hood Prince of Thieves... and Die Hard..."  
"I have"

"what about Michael Collins?"  
"not yet but I've heard he is dreamy in it"  
"he is believe me he is... and as for the other one... oh sweet niblets!"

"I didn't know you like Hannah Montana"  
"yes I do... there's a lot you don't know about me Poppy... you will discover that later tonight... right girls. Go and shower and come back here afterwards, we're going out to celebrate..."

We ran to the showers and changed into our non school clothes then we went out for dinner. I asked my father if I Freddie and I could go to the shop

"of course Poppy"

To Be Continued

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Freddie's viewpoint

"Poppy. Have you noticed there's something going on between our parents?"  
"Yes I have"  
"you know what that means don't you?"  
"It means we have to break up"  
"correct. We can still be friends. Maybe we'll even get to be siblings"

"If you think you can handle my sister and me,"  
I laughed

"it's not that I don't like your mother Freddie it's just the thought of my father with anyone other than my own mother that still... scares me"

"I understand"

"You don't. Not really. Unless you've experienced it you don't really understand."

"Well I can relate because I grew up with a single parent. My mother."  
"I suppose you can"  
"I can't totally relate but I understand what it's like growing up with one parent"  
"what should I buy for your mother, to say thank you for her help?"  
"Well, she likes cats but Poppy you don't have to do that"  
"oh yes I do, she didn't expel me even when she had grounds to do so she needs to know how much I appreciate her"  
"that is really sweet of you Poppy!"  
"Well your mum did not expel me and well I appreciate that because lets face it I deserve to be someone else's problem! I should be a pain in someone else's backside!"

Poppy's viewpoint

We saw a cat brooch and I said "what about this?"  
"That is perfect. I will get her some chocolate coated marshmallows... they are her favourite"  
"they're my dad's favourite too"

I got some chocolate-coated marshmallows for my father and the brooch and hairclip set for Mrs Kingsley, and then we went back to the restaurant.

When we got back to school, Mrs Kingsley said she wanted to talk to Freddie and me so the other girls went upstairs to the dorm.

"Poppy... Freddie... I think you should both sit down."  
"Before we do we have something to give you..." I said

"Really?"  
"Yes"

I gave Mrs Kingsley the box from me and I gave dad the package.

"These are from both of us."

"thank you"

Jane's viewpoint

We opened the boxes and I gasped when I saw what Poppy had bought for me. I looked up and saw that she was crying and trying to fight it at the same time.

"oh Poppy. It's beautiful. Thank you"

She just nodded she couldn't speak. She went into the restroom behind my office to give her face a wash.

Poppy's viewpoint

There was so much I wanted to say and to express but I couldn't get the right words to come.

"Poppy... there is something I need to tell you" dad began

"I worked it out. I could tell by the looks you two were giving each other."  
"oh"

"I'm happy for you but make sure you don't hurt her... ok?"  
"ok"

"it might take me a while to get used to especially after Rosemary"  
"don't worry honey, I understand. Jane and I have a surprise planned for you but we won't tell you about it till tomorrow"  
"OK"

Freddie's viewpoint

Mum and Mr Moore dismissed us. I walked Poppy back to her dorm and then I went to bed wondering about the surprise.

Gerry's viewpoint

Jane and I dismissed the kids and went to bed. Jane couldn't sleep. She was nervous about the flight back to California the next day...

I hadn't told Poppy that Jane was coming back with us to Malibu.

Finally, about 3am Jane gave up on the idea of sleep and went to the living room to work.

"sweetheart you will be exhausted and grouchy tomorrow"  
"I can't sleep"  
"why?"  
"just the thought of that flight tomorrow"  
"sugar, it will fly by."

"did you make the arrangements for Carrot?"  
"yes"  
"good"

"Jane come back to bed... the flight will be fine"  
"I know it will I have an irrational fear and hatred of flying."  
"I know that but you need to rest."

I can't sleep"  
"come on, try for me."  
"ok"

We went back to bed. I enveloped Jane in my arms and ran my fingers over her face until she faded off to sleep.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the parent trap

Poppy's viewpoint

"We were right. There is something going on."  
"Say... I have a great idea..."  
"Go on Poppy"  
"why don't we watch my favourite film... The Parent Trap?"  
"That is a wonderful idea but before we do, Jane and I have to tell you something. We're going back to California and Jane and Freddie are going to come with us"  
"that's wonderful"

When school closed for the summer, we left for California.

Jane's viewpoint

The whole way to the airport in the car, I was terrified. I had my head buried in Gerry's shoulder. I was holding his hand in a vice-like grip and I was shaking. Gerry was rubbing my back and whispering calmly into my ear. He knew I was nervous.

"Sweetheart, it won't be so bad once we're up"  
"I know I just hate taking off and landing"

"So do I"

When we were going to get on to the plane, I felt my knees turn weak. Gerry said, "Would you like me to carry you?"  
"Yes"

"Ok"

Gerry carried me up the stairs and onto the plane. He sat me on his lap on the plane. The Flight Attendant was making up a bed for us.

"Poppy there's another surprise in the back for you."  
"Ok dad"  
Poppy's viewpoint

I went through the back and there were my friends. We squealed and hugged each other then I squealed and ran to hug dad.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I squealed

"This was Jane's idea"

"I'm glad you like the surprise Poppy"  
"I love it."  
"after the wonderful thank you present you gave me last night I couldn't resist getting permission to bring your friends to California with us."

"we will be taking off shortly," said the air steward.

"thank you"

I went back to the back and took my seat, fastening my seatbelt and making sure that the others did the same.

Jane's viewpoint

I groaned and lay back when the Flight Attendant said we would be taking off soon. Gerry reeled me in gently and I buried my head in his neck.

"tell me when we're up"  
"ok sweetheart"

I had a sick bag tucked into my belt just in case.

"usually I am not sick taking off landing... is another story entirely however."  
the flight attendant put on the Eva Cassidy _Songbird_ album and I started to relax. When we were up and the captain had turned off the seatbelt sign Gerry and I went to the back of the plane with the girls. We played cards and talked. We ate saltines with peanut butter and drank water. Gerry and I went and took a long nap. The girls worked on their summer journals.

Poppy's viewpoint

"Mum will be 40 in July," said Freddie

"really what date in July?"  
"the 31st"  
"hey! That's the same day as JK Rowling and Harry Potter"  
"I know"

We listened to the Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone audio book that Mrs Kingsley had brought me back from London when she was at a head teacher's conference, then we watched the film and then we started listening to the second Harry Potter audio book the Chamber of Secrets. By the time we reached California we were about to start the third book.

"ladies and gentlemen the flight is about to land at Malibu airport where the weather is currently 97F and very sunny." Said the captain.

Jane's viewpoint

Gerry woke me before we landed.

I groaned and sat up. as we made our descent into Malibu, I began to feel nauseous and then as we landed it happened. I was sick.

The whole way back to the house in the car... I snoozed with my head buried in Gerry's shoulder. As we drew up to the front pathway, I heard Freddie telling the girls about his father...

"he was horrible to mum and I... I will tell you more about it later."

Gerry's viewpoint

The driver stopped the car at the gates..

There in all her horridiously fake glory was Rosemary...

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Rosemary vs. Jane

Jane's viewpoint

"Is there a problem Gerry?"  
"Yes. It would seem that there is"

I looked up and saw Rosemary and I growled, glaring at Gerry.

"I thought you broke up with her"  
"oh sweetheart I did she obviously hasn't quite completely got the message"  
she came out to the car and said "you're trespassing Gerry I bought this place out from under you"  
"that's illegal!"

"Let me handle this" I said with a sneer I got demurely out of the car and approached Rosemary.

"Are you sure you feel up to this honey?" Gerry asked

"I'm fine now"  
"pregnant are we?"  
"No I get airsick"

"Get off my property you ugly old witch"

"I don't think so" I replied viciously

She flounced up to me making sure to stand on my shoes.

I raised an eyebrow at her

"Get your grubby boots off my shoes... NOW..." I snapped  
"honey you should go back home I have a black belt in karate"

"YOU HAVE A BLACK BELT IN KARATE?" I snarled

"I HAVE A BLACK BELT IN WWE AND A PHD IN MOUTH SO YOU'D BETTER WATCH IT YOU TWO-BIT HIGHLY STRUNG WOLF IN SHEEP'S CLOTHING"

"Wolf in sheep's clothing is that some sort of English insult? Am I supposed to be scared?"

"I would be were I you... in fact were I you I'd be quivering in my $2 high-tops!"

Rosemary lifted her foot and kicked me. I folded my arms tightly across my chest

"these cost $40 you old bat!" she growled

"Do you really want to do that?"

"Do you?"  
"BRING IT ON BLONDIE!" I yelled, she tried to slap me but I ducked, ran behind her and nailed her with a snap German suplex, she lay coughing and spluttering in the muck. She got up again so I hit her with a clothesline and this time I did not let up. I bitch-slapped her repeatedly, got her by the hair, monkey flipped her across the grass and then as she got groggily to her feet I nailed her with a hand-spring back elbow,

I got up and climbed onto the front bonnet of the car, from where I nailed her with a frog splash...

"there is plenty more where that came from Rosemary" I spat "and unless you want to sample some I suggest you get off this property right now..."  
"make me biatch!"

"avec plasir" I replied and then I speared her, she kicked me again but I grabbed her ankle and put on the Patriot Lock...

"LET MY ANKLE GO YOU CONNIVING OLD BATTLEAXE"  
"GET OFF OUR PROPERTY"

"HELL NO! IT'S MY PROPERTY!"  
"BULLSHIT YOU ARROGANT WEASEL"  
"SLUT PUPPY YOU LET GO OF MY FOOT OR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE"

I let her go and she got up, she slapped me so I slung mud at her... and that's when the fight got really horrible. I put her into a front face lock and grabbed her behind the knee... nailing her with a Perfect Plex. She scratched me so I got to my feet and hit her with an elbow off the car. She bit my arm so I dragged her to her feet, hit her with a Killswitch, sweet chin music, another spear, a pedigree, a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker, a clothesline from hell, a chokeslam, tombstone piledriver and a neckbreaker

Gerry's viewpoint

While Jane and Rosemary were fighting it out on the lawn I went inside the house with the kids. I could hear screaming coming from a closet upstairs so I gave each of the kids a map and told them to let me know where the screaming was coming from.

They split into teams and followed the map. I wasn't that worried about Jane but I was worried about whoever was screaming from the closet...

Jane's viewpoint

I was seriously kicking that bitch's ass. Gerry suddenly came storming out of the house...

"tie her up, I'm going to call the cops she put my other daughter in a cupboard"  
"she did WHAT?"

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the announcement that changed everything.

Poppy's viewpoint

At first, I was a little uneasy about having Jane around. Molly seemed to like her and the other girls got on well with her. as usual, I was the oddball. I think I was so used to her as my teacher that I forgot that teachers are human. I started playing all sorts of pranks on her like, putting a plastic spider in the pocket of her bathrobe, putting a rubber snake in her suitcase, short-sheeting her side of the bed, putting a real fish in her bra, sitting a frog on her head and jumping out of the closet to scare her.

Finally, she lost patience with me and said "Poppy I need to talk to you"  
"ok"  
"what's with all the pranks?"  
"I'm sorry, I guess i kind of forget sometimes that teachers are human,"  
"well, I would like you to knock it off ok..."  
"yes ma'am"

"good girl"

That night when I went upstairs I found Mrs Kingsley had put a fake shark fin between my pillows, short-sheeted my bed, hung a snake from my headboard and put a frog (a real one) in my bra.

I decided to play one last practical joke on her and that would be it.

While she was asleep I rigged up the door of the room she was sharing with my father so that every time she moved her underwear rode up and gave her a wedgie... when she woke up the next morning, she came into the kitchen and gave me a wedgie and then she said

"the prank war is over ok, we're even"  
"it was fun while it lasted"  
"yes it was."  
"at least you didn't end up wearing coffee grinds!"  
"yuk when did that happen?"  
"at school, before Harriet the Hateful got herself expelled"

"oh Poppy I'm sorry why didn't you tell me?"  
"because I didn't want to be a snitch"

"you should have come to me regardless"  
"I will next time if anything like that happens again"

"good."

We decided to plan a Home Alone style prank trap for Rosemary if she ever dared to come back...

Gerry's viewpoint

It was approaching Jane's 40th and I knew what I wanted to get her for her birthday I just needed to speak to Freddie first and get him to help me a little bit with something.

I probably should have talked it over with Poppy and Molly first but I didn't want to risk ruining the surprise so I decided not to talk to them about it until after I had spoken to Freddie.

"Freddie would you mind if I bend your ear for a moment?"  
"sure"  
"well, as you know your mom's birthday is fast approaching"  
"let me guess you're planning to propose?"  
"yes"  
"ok, I'll go with you to pick the ring"  
"excellent."

The day before Jane's birthday, I gathered the kids and organised a small surprise party for Jane.

"my plan is... to ask her to marry me" I said

"WHAT?" Poppy shrieked and then she ran inside without another word. she was furious with me. she refused to come out of her room for dinner and she refused to attend the party. She refused to speak to or see anyone.

Poppy's viewpoint

Molly came upstairs to talk to me, with the others. I was absolutely livid. How could dad forget about mom? How could he consider marrying Jane? I was really angry and I let it show. However I did not take it out on Jane. I picked her flowers, I made her a card I bought her a beautiful necklace with a cat on it for her birthday and I made her breakfast but I absolutely refused to speak to my father... or to Freddie. I was just livid.

Jane's viewpoint

I am not stupid, I knew something was going on. Poppy refused to come down for the little surprise party that Gerry threw me. he took me under a balloon garland and asked me to marry him and suddenly I finally understood why Poppy was so mad at her father.

"my answer is yes however there is a very confused, scared and emotional little girl upstairs and she needs to talk to her father... and future stepmother."  
"you're right."

To Be Continued.


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Poppy's viewpoint

I was really angry with my father...

There was a knock at my bedroom door while I was trying to study, even though it was the summer I wanted to get some revision done even though I didn't really have any.

"what is it I'm studying"

"Poppy it's dad... we need to talk"

"ok"

I unlocked my door and said "come on in"

Dad and Jane came in.

"Poppy. Listen, I understand you are upset with me and I know why. I'm sorry honey." Said Dad

"I know that life goes on but a bit of forewarning would have been nice"

"I wanted it to be a surprise I wanted it to be special..."

"I know but if you'd warned me before hand I wouldn't have reacted as badly as I did."

Jane's viewpoint

I felt really nervous about what I was about to say to Poppy next.

"Poppy. Look, I understand why you feel the way you do... or at least, I think I do. I know you're upset, I know you feel like I am trying to replace your mother but I am not, I can't, no one can. The relationship you had with your mother was very special and I'm sorry that it ended in the tragic way it did. I never told you this before but she was a friend of mine. We were in the same year at University.

I don't want to replace her. I do however want to try to be a... friend... and a role model, someone who you can look up to and someone from whom you can learn the many important life lessons that teenagers need to learn. I would also like to be some semblance of a parent. I won't out and out replace your mother because like I said no one can."  
"I think I should go and talk to Freddie about all this... I need to get to know him a bit better..."  
"I agree. Poppy. If you want to, I was going to suggest we could go to Dairy Queen... my treat"  
"I would like that."

"so would I"

"can you drive here?"  
"yes, I lived in Houston Texas after I left school and before I went to university because I wanted to decide what my career should be. I became a governess to a family who home-schooled their children."

"wow."

"I learnt to drive over here. Back in the UK I drive an automatic. I can't drive stick."

"Dad, can we go to Dairy Queen?"  
"sure honey, but after what happened today with Rosemary I think maybe I should come with you..."  
"good idea, we can bring back ice cream for all of us."  
we went to Dairy Queen. When we got back we had ice cream and Poppy and I sat on the balcony and talked.

"I know you're not trying to replace my mom. I know you can't... I guess the whole idea of dad getting married again spooked me a little"  
"I can understand that"

Freddie's viewpoint

"Hey Freddie... I was hoping I could talk to you... just us guys"  
"sure"

"listen, your mom told me a little bit of what your father put you two through but she said it was only the tip of the iceberg and that she thought you might relate to me more and learn to trust me if I sit and listen while you talk about some of it. You don't have to tell me everything"  
"My father is the world's biggest jerk. He never writes he never phones he never sends cards he was violent to my mother and I he used to beat me and lock me in my room he tried more than once to rape my mother, if I had not bitten him he would have succeeded. He had to have complete control of every little thing. What clothes mum wore, how much make up, what shoes she wore, how she styled her hair, what she worked as, how many friends she had. How much television she watched... even down to what she ate... he was a total control freak. I have not told anyone this – I get nightmares sometimes because of his abusive violent behaviour. Mum tried getting me therapy but it didn't work. The school I was at didn't take me seriously so mum has decided that I should have lessons with her and a private tutor."  
"I see."

"I want to go to University so I need good grades. I have been helping Poppy with her English and French but I really need help with math. I am lousy at it."

"I could tutor you"

"I would like that"  
"we can apply math to real life."

"that sounds like a good idea. it would be useful to learn math that I am actually going to need in my adult life."

"exactly. Molly has trouble with math too so you can learn together"

Jane's viewpoint (real time)

When we went to bed that night I had a very weird dream... and strangely so did Poppy, Freddie, Gerry and Molly.

_Jane's viewpoint (dream time)_

"_We meet again" Harriet sneered "how sublime. Learn the rules" _

"_What is this place" Poppy exclaimed "Hogwarts?" _

_There was an almighty bang and a bright purple flash and suddenly a tall figure in a long black cloak was towering over us. he was pale and scrawny; he had shoulder-length greasy black hair that hung in curtains around his thin face. His nose was crooked and looked like it had been broken at least once._

"_welcome to Hogwarts."  
"what?" I yelped  
he glared at me as though I was stupid_

"_**welcome to Hogwarts**__" he said again as though he was talking to a slow-witted five year old child _

"_no, no this can't be happening, I'm not supposed to be at Hogwarts, and I'm supposed to be at AbbeyMount! How do I get back to AbbeyMount?"  
"I haven't the slightest idea"_

_At that moment Poppy chimed in_

"_HEY YOU, OVERGROWN BAT! HELP ME UP AND THEN TELL ME HOW TO GET BACK TO ABBEYMOUNT"_

"_Poppy, that doesn't help"_

"_what the?"_

"_my sentiments exactly" I said and then I looked up at the figure _

"_Professor Snape, right?"  
"obviously" _

"_would you mind helping us up?"  
"no not at all, I spy for the Order of the Phoenix, serve The Dark Lord, try to protect the Potter Brat for my deceased best friend and do it all with aplomb and no complaints so why shouldn't I add hurting my back while helping damsels in distress to their ill-assorted feet to my résumé?"  
"sorry Professor, I'm afraid I have no idea how I got here or why I am here either."  
Poppy looked at me and then at Professor Snape and then back at me and then she burst out laughing_

"_what's so funny?" Snape drawled _

"_oh nothing just you two look extraordinarily like bats!"_

"_one more cheeky remark out of you young lady and I will turn you into a bat!"_

"_that might be fun"_

_Gerry's viewpoint _

"_POPPY NO!" Jane yelled suddenly _

"_what the?"_

"_PLEASE POPPY DON'T INSULT HIM!" she shrieked _

"_oh goodness... Jane wake up you're dreaming!"_

"_POPPY PLEASE DON'T MAKE ANY MORE BAT REFERENCES!"_

_I giggled; Poppy had mentioned the uncanny resemblance between Jane and a bat in her Honour Court robe. She was right now that I thought about it properly, the resemblance was uncanny. I got up and got a glass of water, I flicked a little of it onto Jane's face but she did not wake up._

"_POPPY PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" Jane shrieked_

"_Jane, don't make me get Carrot!" I said in a mild threatening tone – trying to scare her awake_

"_NO POPPY PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING!"_

"_oh ok that does it"_

_I got out of bed and went to the balcony where Carrot was sleeping in his basket. I lifted him carefully out of the basket and carried him into the house _

"_you asked for it" I said and then dropped Carrot onto Jane's exposed arm, he started scratching her._

"_OWWWW! CARROT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID CAT!" Jane yelled finally opening her eyes_

"_you wouldn't respond to water so I had no choice"_

"_next time try shaking me!"_

"_I tried that as well!"_

"_wait a moment, are you telling me that it was all just a bad dream and that Poppy and I didn't end up going to Hogwarts?"  
"of course it was just a dream, I'm sorry I had to resort to setting Carrot on you but I couldn't wake you and you said it has worked in the past"  
"it has"_

_Jane's viewpoint _

_I got out of bed and put some Aloe Vera on my scratches._

"_is everything ok?" asked a voice "I heard shouting"_

"_OH!" I yelped "Poppy don't do that you scared me!"  
"sorry"_

"_I had a nightmare and your father had to resort to dropping Carrot on me to wake me up"  
"oh is Carrot ok?"  
"yeah he's fine... hey wait a minute!"_

"_ooh your arm looks sore"  
"I put some Aloe Vera on it but I imagine it will be sore tomorrow"  
"here, let me bandage it for you"  
"thank you"_

_We crept to the top of the stairs and were just going to step down when I felt something furry at my ankle. Before I realised what was happening, Poppy and I were falling down the stairs, I heard a loud meow and a hiss and I felt Carrot sinking his claws into my ankle and we landed with an almighty thud at the bottom of the stairs. _

"_FUCK! What the hell was that" someone yelled... it was Molly _

"_Molly what are you doing awake?"  
"I couldn't sleep so I came down here to study and then I got bored studying so I decided to watch a scary movie with the sound off"_

_Gerry came downstairs _

"_are you ok?"  
"Poppy and I were coming down to get a bandage and Carrot tripped us on the stairs"  
"oh no!"_

"_where's Freddie?"  
"I'm here" he said _

_Gerry tried to help me to my feet _

"_OWWWWWWW!" I shrieked _

"_what's wrong?"  
"my ankle! I think it's broken I can't weight bear on it at all!"  
"oh no!"_

_Gerry insisted on taking Poppy and I to the hospital. Freddie stayed with Molly and the other girls. After waiting for four hours in the ER, they took me to X-ray._

"_the bone is not broken, it is just a really bad sprain, and I will bandage it and give you some crutches and painkillers."  
Poppy had broken a rib, her nose, her left ankle and her collarbone. She had to go for an MRI to check that she did not have a concussion. _

"_She's fine, no concussion. What exactly happened?"  
"the cat tripped both of us up"  
"oh dear"_

_Freddie's viewpoint _

"_Freddie have you seen Carrot?"  
"yeah he's..." I tailed off, "wait here"  
"ok"_

_I went around the house calling for Carrot but he did not come to me when I called. I tried looking outside for him but he was not there. _

_Mum, Gerry and Poppy returned from the ER some time later _

"_Carrot is missing"  
"he'll turn up"_

_The next morning he still had not turned up. We hunted all over the place for him for three whole days and we could not find him._

_We finally gave up looking that afternoon. Mum was devastated; she had had Carrot since before I was born. she and Gerry had a huge fight and Mum had a total meltdown. _

_Poppy's viewpoint _

"_DAD YOU WERE REALLY HORRIDIOUS TO JANE! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HER IN THAT MANNER! SHE'S JUST LOST HER BEST FRIEND!"_

"_he's a cat for goodness sakes Poppy"_

"_Poppy, I heard a meow!"  
"Molly can't you see I'm talking to dad?"  
"no seriously Poppy come quick!"_

"_ok"_

_Jane's viewpoint _

_I was upset about Carrot and Gerry's reaction only made things worse. _

_I was contemplating my next move, considering possibly going back to England, and not marrying Gerry at all when I heard Molly say "I swear I thought I heard a meow on the balcony"_

"_you just miss Carrot, that's all"_

"_shhhh!"_

_I got unsteadily to my feet and hobbled out into the hallway, and then I knocked on the door of Poppy's room and went inside _

_I wobbled out onto the balcony on my crutches and to our utter astonishment, we found Carrot_

"_Carrot!" I exclaimed_

"_he's a she! Look!"_

"_oh my goodness, she's had kittens! They're beautiful!"_

_Gerry came upstairs _

"_what's going on?"  
"we found Carrot, he's not a boy, he's a girl and she's had kittens!"  
"oh that's wonderful"_

_I glared at Gerry and stormed out of the room. _

"_Jane! Wait"  
"for what? Christmas?" Poppy's sarcasm was beginning to rub off on me._

"_I'm sorry! I shouldn't have got so mad"  
"you're right, you shouldn't"  
"can we start again?"  
"I don't see why we should"_

"_I'm really sorry for what I said Jane, and for acting as though your injuries were more of a hindrance than they were. I know I should have been more sensitive about Carrot, I'm glad she's safe and it's great that she's had kittens"_

"_mmm-hmmm"_

"_Jane, I know I haven't been with it lately"  
"are you cheating on me Gerry?"  
"no"  
"do you think I am a fool?"  
"no no of course not. I think you're funny, and smart and beautiful and responsible and I am not about to throw away the best relationship I have ever had"_

"_you're going to have to do better than that"_

"_do you want to go shopping?"  
"not really, you can't buy me off with gifts you know"  
"I didn't mean it like that. I'm trying ok! I'm trying to fix this but if you don't want to then ok, fine."_

_Poppy's viewpoint _

_Jane was in a major snit with dad and they had a fight and almost broke up until Freddie and I had a genius idea._

"_do you still have those trick handcuffs we used on Harriet?"  
"yes"  
"good, we're going to need them"  
"what for?"  
"to parent trap our parents of course"  
"I have a bad feeling about this"  
"oh be quiet __**Obi-Wan**__ and help me fix this mess"_

"_OK"_

_We made tea for Dad and Jane, Molly and the other girls made biscuits and when they were cool, Freddie and I took the tea and biscuits upstairs while Molly and the others cleared the mess from the cookies. _

_When we got upstairs, Jane was sitting on the balcony, tears running down her face. Dad was in the bathroom. _

"_all right you two come in here"  
Jane got to her good foot and came inside. Dad came out of the bathroom. I handed them the mugs of tea, Freddie put the plate of biscuits between them. It didn't work, they remained stonily silent so Freddie and I put the handcuffs on them._

"_we're not unlocking you until you fix this mess"  
"I don't think we can" said Jane_

"_nor do I" added dad_

"_all right, that's it. Freddie, bring the cats inside and lock the back door... you two are utterly hopeless if you're going to act like kids we're going to treat you like kids. You are not coming out of this room until you fix this mess!" I said firmly and then Freddie brought the cats inside, locked the balcony door and I closed the bathroom door and then we left locking the bedroom door behind us._

"_we'll leave them in there till 8 tonight"  
"ok"_

"_if they haven't patched things up..."  
"they will have"_

_Jane's viewpoint _

_Gerry and I were trapped in the bedroom, handcuffed together with trick handcuffs. _

"_Gerry, I need to use the bathroom"  
"all right"  
"we both need to go in there because of the handcuffs"  
"oh ok"_

_We went into the restroom. I put a towel in front of my knees and Gerry turned his back._

_Poppy's viewpoint _

"_time to let the prisoners out I think" I said _

"_ok"_

_We went upstairs. Dad and Jane were fast asleep. Carrot and her four kittens were on the bed beside them. I took the handcuffs off and Freddie and I went downstairs. _

_Jane's viewpoint _

_I felt something tugging at my wrist and realised that Poppy was taking off the handcuffs. When she had taken them off and gone back downstairs with Freddie, I moved a little closer to Gerry._

_When I woke up later, I felt twelve tiny razor sharp claws in my hair, one of the kittens had managed to crawl up onto my head thinking I was Carrot because her eyes were not open yet. I gently released her claws from my scalp and put her back in the basket with the others. _

Jane's viewpoint (real time)

We all woke up at around 3 am and like some strange scene reminiscent of The Golden Girls, we all went to the kitchen to talk about it over cheesecake and ice cream.

"have you ever seen The Golden Girls?" Poppy asked

"Yes, I love that show"

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Poppy's viewpoint

Before we knew it, it was the middle of the summer.

The preparations for the wedding were going well, the thing that took longest to do was getting a restraining order against Rosemary and having it enforced. We were out for lunch with Jane – just the girls as Dad had taken Freddie on a 'guys only' fishing trip instead of having a bachelor party – when she dropped a bombshell on us.

"Girls... I have a surprise for you. we are going to New York City to meet with my older cousin Dorothy who is a dress designer and part time substitute teacher, she is going to make my dress and she is going to make bridesmaids dresses for all of you, except for Molly and Josie who will be helping with the music."  
Josie had brought her Violin to California with her and Molly was learning to play as well. Freddie had been taking lessons for many years so the three of them and a friend of my father's who played the cello and a friend of my mother's who was a harpist were going to play Pachelbel canon.

"my sister Natalie is coming over for the wedding" said Jane "she plays the harp and she's going to be in the orchestra with you. she has a daughter called Hillary who is about the same age as Molly, she plays the viola and she's really good. She will be starting at AbbeyMount this year as well"  
"that's wonderful"

"when I come to AbbeyMount I am going to try out for the orchestra"

"good idea. we'll be holding auditions in September and if all goes well I may have a little surprise for you... but I won't say any more just now."

After lunch we took the car back to the house where Natalie had just arrived with her daughter Hillary.

"we have to get to the airport, we have to be in New York by 4pm, Dorothy will meet us at the airport, she will have her mother and her best friends with her."  
"this is beginning to sound a little like The Golden Girls."  
Jane began to laugh

"you're right it is, my aunt is called Sophia and Dorothy's best friends are Rose and Blanche! We referred to ourselves as The Golden Girls when I stayed with Dorothy's family when I was nineteen"

Jane's viewpoint

We got the plane to New York. it was 3:30 when we arrived. Dorothy, Sophia, Blanche and Rose were waiting for us.

"well, let's get to work. I am assuming you know how to sew?"  
"yes ma'am"

When we got to the studio, Dorothy asked Rose and Blanche to distract Sophia while we worked on the dresses.

"I don't want anything low cut"  
"ok, what colour were you thinking?"  
"gold or cream."  
"hmmm... what about oatmeal?"  
"that's a pretty colour"  
"and the bridesmaids in either lilac, silver or gold..."  
"Dorothy I was going to ask if you, Rose and Blanche would be bridesmaids. My other sister Elizabeth is going to come from London at the end of this week"  
"of course we will"

"thank you"

We got to work measuring and pinning. By the end of the evening we had the dresses tacked together

"I can finish these in California"  
"good idea"

We carefully packed all the sewing materials up and put them into a case for when we got back onto the plane.

Dorothy's viewpoint

I was happy for Jane. I had met with her and Gerry when they were in London and he seemed really nice.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jane's viewpoint

The morning of the wedding dawned bright and beautiful. Gerry and Freddie had gone to a hotel for the evening because I had insisted on that tradition.

When I got up, I had a roasting hot shower and washed my hair until it was like spun silk. Dorothy came to help me get ready.

"You are going to blow him away," she said when she had finished. "You look beautiful"

"Thank you"

At 11am, Dorothy went to help Poppy and the others get dressed. The wedding would be at 12:15. I sat on the balcony reading.

At 11:55, we assembled the bridesmaids at the back door in pairs from oldest to youngest. Gerry had hired security to make sure that Rosemary did not disrupt the proceedings and his brother was his best man. At 12:10, the priest and Gerry went to the bottom of the aisle where the flower arch was. Five minutes later the orchestra began Pachelbel's Canon.

Dorothy and Blanche went first, then Natalie and Rose then me, then Poppy and Kiki holding my train and finally Kate, Jen, Charlotte and Drippy. I felt tears pricking at the corners of my eyes because my parents weren't there. I looked up, saw Gerry and grinned. He grinned back at me. when we reached the flower archway, the bridesmaids took their seats. I don't remember the ceremony much, I do remember the reception however because – as a surprise for me, Poppy and the other girls (who had been rehearsing in secret for two months) sang Fields of Gold, then Gerry had hired a DJ and he had requested a specific list of songs. Finally, the wedding was over. Gerry and I spent four nights in Orlando before the rest of the family joined us. we spent two glorious weeks basking in the beautiful balmy Florida sunshine and then it was time to go back to school...


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Poppy's viewpoint

Sooner than I realised, it was time to go back to school. I was really looking forward to it. I had decided that I wanted to learn to play the violin and I had asked dad for a violin for my birthday which was in the first week of the new term at AbbeyMount.

"Poppy, I've decided that I will come with you to AbbeyMount and that I will be a part time Learning Liaison officer and the rest of the time I will work on business from the school. I will get you a violin for your birthday if you want me to. We can do something special on your birthday if you like"  
"thanks dad. I can't wait till we make the announcement."  
"Poppy. I have decided that this year you are going to be a prefect for your year along with Josie"  
"that's wonderful! But won't the other kids think it is because you are my step-mother?"  
"Let them think that if they like. I am choosing you because you have matured and become very responsible"

"I will do my best not to let you down."

"Oh I know you will"

I was a little bit uneasy about my new role and a whole lot of uneasy about my sister starting.

Before I knew where we were, we were on the plane headed for London. Dad and Jane were up front again, napping.

Three hours after we landed we were back at AbbeyMount.

Jane's viewpoint

"Good evening everyone. Welcome back to another year of school. To our new first years, welcome to our older students welcome back, firstly, I want to announce our new prefects. Secondly, orchestra auditions will be held in three weeks time so practise hard. Finally, on a personal note, a wonderful, amazing thing happened to me over the summer... "

Poppy's viewpoint

I noticed Mrs Kingsley was holding up her left hand, everyone gasped and applauded her. she introduced my father and then she dismissed us.

We went to our dorms.

"all right girls, time for bed, lights out in 5 minutes." Said Matron

"good evening matron"  
"Good evening Poppy, I am glad to see you have matured"  
"yes ma'am"

"I hope we will get along better this year"  
"I hope so too."  
"your sister has started hasn't she?"  
"yes ma'am"  
"she seems like a nice girl."  
"she is, she's intelligent and kind and she doesn't rush in headlong the way I do"  
"good. I will see you tomorrow morning goodnight girls"  
"goodnight matron"

Molly's viewpoint

I wasn't homesick but Catherine was. She was terrified.

"Catherine. My sister came to AbbeyMount last year for the first time and she was terrified too and she became very rebellious. I think you need to talk to someone"  
"ok, thanks Molly"

Early the next morning I took Catherine to meet Poppy. Catherine was still upset because she missed her mother. Poppy took Catherine to Mrs Kingsley...

Jane's viewpoint

"Catherine is missing her mother."  
"Catherine, I know this is difficult, you've never been separated from your mother before have you?"  
"no ma'am"  
"I know this is really difficult but can you try and see how you get on this week? If you're still homesick at the end of the week maybe I will call your mother and you can go home but I want you to try ok?"  
"yes ma'am"  
"good girl. Thank you Poppy for bringing Catherine to me."  
"I couldn't think who else to bring her to."  
"I know that can't have been easy for you."

"it wasn't."

"Catherine, Poppy will take you to class ok, if you need to talk at any time after classes you can go and find her"  
"sure, my dorm door will be open till lights out"  
"thanks Poppy."

By the end of the first week, Catherine started to come out of her shell a little and she stopped being quite so homesick. Georgina Barrett was an entirely different kettle of fish altogether. The first day she got sent to me it was because of her attitude. The second day it was because she had tripped a fellow first year and caused her to fall and badly break her arm the third day it was because she threatened another student and the fourth day it was because she had got into a fight with Molly.

"Georgina what is the problem? I never had this much trouble with your sister"  
"MY SISTER IS THE REASON I AM HERE SHE IS THE ONE WHO MADE MUM AND DAD SEND ME HERE"

"right. Do not shout at me. young lady you are already skating on very thin ice."  
"SHUT UP"

"what did you say to me?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"all right that is it..."

I called Georgina's father and he took her home – she was suspended from school for three weeks for her behaviour.

When she came back her attitude had not improved one iota... she broke Molly's violin. Poppy dragged her to me again... both of us were ready for pulling our hair out with her... I was tired and I was sore and I felt nauseous all the time... I was incredibly grumpy and I couldn't concentrate.

"WHAT IS IT THAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN THE REST OF US AND ABOVE THE RULES?" I screamed feeling suddenly overwhelmed by my emotions.

Georgina had no answer. I called her parents and told them to remove her for another month and that if her behaviour did not improve we would have to go to The Honour Court.

I was so completely overwhelmed by my emotions that night that I couldn't handle much. When Gerry asked how my day had been I burst into tears. He enveloped me in a hug and I drifted off to sleep in his arms. He asked the governors for several days leave for me.

"I can't understand this Gerry my job never takes this much out of me."

"ok, Jane I've had it, you're exhausted and you're stressed out, we're taking a short break, we're going to Belfast for a few days. You need a rest"  
"thank you honey"


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gerry's viewpoint

I was worried about Jane so I decided that the five of us would take a short vacation to Ireland.

On the morning of our first day in Belfast Jane was sick when she woke up... she could not eat much because it would not stay down.

"Gerry...I think there's a slight possibility that I might be pregnant"

"Oh"

"I don't... I can't..."  
"Sweetheart, if you are pregnant, we will handle it. You need to relax everything is fine ok?"  
"I am scared Gerry... I do not think I could handle being pregnant again. I was pregnant through the summer with Freddie and it was awful..."  
"I'm sure it was."

"And then... there was the birth itself. "She said with a frightened shudder.

"I was alone and petrified. John was... a violent drunk and we had not much money. I was so anxious about delivering that my blood pressure spiked. The consultant obstetrician came to talk to me about the possibility of having a C-section and that made things worse. Finally, he said 'all right Jane why is your blood pressure spiking like this? The whole time you have been pregnant, it has been perfect... admirable even' and then I told him how anxious and scared I was. He gave me a hug and said 'right. I am going to get you an epidural and you are going to relax, I want you to try to sleep a little bit once the epidural is sited. If it does not bring down your blood pressure then we will have to do a C-section. If it does then you can have a natural delivery. They sited the epidural; I went right to sleep while they induced labour. I had not even started contracting yet at this point, the only reason I went to the hospital in the first place was that my water broke. Within four hours I was 9cms dilated and then I went to 10 and I started pushing but Freddie didn't come out right away. There was a little bit of concern that he might not come out, so they scanned me and they found that he had his hands wrapped around his head like that painting, The Scream so they used forceps to get him out."

"Jane, if you are pregnant we will deal with it all right?"  
"ok"  
"you have to trust me"

"I do"

"I know you're scared but you need to try not to think so much about it"  
"I know..."

I enveloped Jane in my arms and ran my fingers over her cheek until she fell into an exhausted sleep. I spent the day reading and marking some of the homework Jane had brought with her. Jane slept most of the day. The next day she was sick in the morning but she felt a little better in the afternoon. The day after that, we went back to England. I took Jane to the doctor. They took blood samples and urine samples and sent us home... we never got the results through because they got lost.


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jane's viewpoint

I still wasn't able to eat properly and the doctors still couldn't find my results... they didn't seem to care either...

We went to breakfast as usual. I managed half a slice of toast and a grapefruit segment.

As we were leaving table to start our day, I felt light headed. I turned to walk to my office and I stumbled and started to fall before everything went black.

Gerry's viewpoint

Jane fainted right after breakfast. I called an ambulance and we went immediately to hospital. They wouldn't let me see her for ages... then finally, they let me see her.

"she's conscious, we're monitoring her."  
"have you figured out what is wrong with her yet?"  
"no"  
"well can you get someone on it as soon as humanly possible... instead of treating my wife like she's not important, can you run some tests and tell us what is going on. Instead of being completely incompetent why don't you do your job?"

"Sorry sir"

"never mind the apologies just do your job make my wife better or at least, tell us what the hell is wrong with her"  
"ok"

The nurse leaves. Jane opens her eyes, covers her hand and throws up all over herself. I rescue her from the mess and call for a nurse to take care of her.

The doctor comes in, he examines her, he feels her abdomen and I scowl as he lifts her top for a closer inspection for which he did not ask permission. Jane prides herself on modesty and when she points this out to him, he sneers at her and pulls her cover up a little bit.

"is that better?" he asks with a ferocious glare capable of roasting Jane instead of taking care of her

"I do not appreciate your attitude." She replies decrying him viciously

He sighs rudely and sneers even harder than before.

"could you please send in a competent doctor"  
"Do you want treatment at all?"  
"listen. I am prepared to overlook your vicissitudes but you must find a decent doctor"  
"I will not treat your wife... and in fact I am about to have security remove you."  
"hold your horses young man." I said sharply. A senior consultant put her head around the door and said "is there a problem?"  
"as a matter of fact there is. My wife has been waiting for someone to take her to have a scan done for the past hour and this whelp comes in here and insults her by not asking if he can lift her top to examine her. when I tell him that she prides herself on modesty he sneers in my direction and pulls the cover back up deriding her right to modesty as a personal conviction. I will not have my wife treated in this way by some rapscallion wannabe trainee doctor."

"I apologise sir. I shall personally take you and your wife to have the scan done and then I shall deal with this whelp as you so eloquently put it when I return"

"thank you"

The consultant went away and returned with a wheelchair for Jane. She took us along to the radiology department to have the scan done.

When we were in the consultant's office afterwards, she smiled and said "Congratulations Mrs Moore, you're 5 weeks pregnant with twins"

Jane went pale.

"no wonder I've been feeling so awful." She exclaimed.

The doctor suggested that Jane take it easy during the first trimester. Early bedtimes lots of naps and no stress.

We were discharged and we went back to AbbeyMount where we called a family meeting and told Poppy, Molly and Freddie the truth.

Freddie went chalk white at the prospect of new siblings while the girls were doey-eyed.

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jane's viewpoint

I started wearing baggier clothes. I was already growing fast. At thirteen weeks I was the size I should have been at 20 weeks.

I decided to make an announcement about a trip I was planning for the school orchestra, so I visited rehearsal.

"in November, we will be going to New York for a workshop with the New York Philharmonic orchestra." I said

The next day I sent out permission forms, planned three performances in the UK and planned when to make the announcement about the twins. The obstetrician had warned me that I should stop work sometime between 20 and 26 weeks gestation. I planned to make the announcement at 15 weeks.

I decided we should hold a school picnic and open day for the parents and families before the end of the first term. I would make the announcement at the picnic.

I posted notices on the boards in the corridors, sent out invitations and sorted out the catering. Gerry wouldn't let me do any more than that. He insisted on sending Poppy, Molly and their friends and I out on a spa day while he and Freddie organised the rest of the picnic.

On the day of the picnic Gerry insisted that I rest until it was time for the announcement.

AN: the next couple of chapters are short and dramatic and the events within them are something very similar to what happened to Natasha when she died... the difference however is that she was skiing when she fell... Mrs Kingsley's fall will not be on the slopes. I am deliberately keeping the chapters short just now... they will get longer and scarier.


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jane's viewpoint

At the start of November, the orchestra and I along with four other chaperones flew to New York City for two weeks of fun, excitement and performances.

We arrived at the hotel early in the morning, unpacked, napped (well I napped, at Gerry's insistence. While he unpacked) and then went sightseeing. We went to Macys and Bloomingdales, we went to Toys R Us and FAO Schwarz and The NBA shop. When we arrived at the hotel, I split the kids into groups, most of Poppy's dorm mates were in a room together, Poppy and Molly were in a room in our suite as was Freddie.

The suite had four rooms, one for us, one for Poppy and Molly. One for Freddie and one for the instruments.

Gerry's viewpoint

The day before the orchestra workshops started, we went to Madison Square Garden, New York City Public Library, Central Park, the American Irish Historical Society, the Museum of Modern Art and Yankee Stadium. That night we went to Madison Square Garden for a Basketball game, the New York Knicks vs. the Boston Celtics. When the game was over, we went back to the hotel and went to bed early. None of us was expecting the shocking turn of events that happened the next day.

Jane and I were very affectionate that night. She was growing rapidly; she was now five months pregnant with twins. We had chosen to find out the gender at the 18-week scan. We were having a boy and a girl. We began to think of names that we liked as a family. We decided on Brooklynne Georgina and Walton Lucas.

Little did any of us realise that all hell was about to break loose. Little did any one of us realise that our lives would change forever and not for the better.

I had a bad feeling all night, I was unsettled and had difficulty staying asleep. Poppy and Molly were in the room next to ours, and it is just as well they were because Poppy had a screaming nightmare...

Poppy's viewpoint

I felt weird when I went to bed that night. Like I was tired but like something awful was coming and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I had a dreadful nightmare and woke up screaming...

_***dream sequence***_

_**I could see people ahead of me. I was back in the honour court and this time Jane wasn't the judge, my father was. **_

"_**you killed your mother, you killed your new baby brother and sister and you killed your stepmother this is your fault all of it is your fault." He said **_

_**There was a long pause and the room began to spin and shake faster and faster and his voice got louder and louder**_

"_**YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT.**_

_**YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT." He screamed.**_

"_**I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT**_

"_**I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT**_

"_**I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT**_

"_**I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT**_

"_**I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT**_

"_**I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT**_

"_**I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT**_

"_**I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT**_

"_**I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT" then he started screaming**_

"_**YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT"**_

*END DREAM SEQUENCE*

I screamed loudly.

Jane's viewpoint

Gerry was fast asleep beside me; I heard Poppy screaming and got out of bed... Gerry felt me get up and he got up too... we went into Poppy and Molly's room Poppy was chalk white, and not completely awake

"Poppy, wake up sweetie, you're ok. Listen, it was just a nightmare ok"

She opened her eyes groggily and then she threw up all over the place.

She started crying really hard.

"Poppy, listen it's ok I know you're upset but it's ok you're fine it's all right we're in New York City remember?"  
"tomorrow there will be an accident. Tomorrow someone will fall hit their head hard on the ice and never wake up I don't know who it is going to be all I know is the accident will be a cataclysmic catastrophic tragedy that will change AbbeyMount forever."  
"oh Poppy... it was just a dream"

We got fresh bedding from room service and I helped Poppy into a nice hot bath.

When she was a little bit calmer I took her back to bed and she went back to sleep. When I was sure she was asleep, I tucked Molly in and tiptoed out of the room.

I snuggled into Gerry and went back to sleep. He woke up about an hour later having had a similar nightmare to Poppy's.


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Poppy's viewpoint

That dream really spooked the hell out of me. the next morning, when we went to rehearsal, I refused to let Jane out of my sight. Dad was the same...

Finally she got annoyed

Jane's viewpoint

Gerry wouldn't let me do anything, I couldn't even so much as sneeze without him coming to fawn over me. Poppy was the same.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ACTING LIKE I AM MADE OF PORCELAIN? I CAN ASSURE YOU I AM NOT! ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" I snarled and then I suddenly burst into tears. Gerry hugged me. I called a halt to rehearsal for the day and we went back to the hotel.

Poppy's viewpoint

When we were on our way back out of the rehearsal room the security guard said

"it's got really icy out there so watch your step"

We all chorused "yes sir" and as we were heading back to the hotel, I stuck close to Molly and her group. Suddenly I heard a scream and an almighty crack... I turned around and...


	18. Chapter 15

End of chapter 14

When we were on our way back out of the rehearsal room the security guard said

"It's got really icy out there so watch your step"

We all chorused, "yes sir" and as we were heading back to the hotel, I stuck close to Molly and her group. Suddenly I heard a scream and an almighty crack... I turned around and...

Chapter 15

Poppy's viewpoint

I screamed loudly. Jane had fallen on the ice. She was unconscious.

"DAD!" I shrieked

He turned round and saw Jane lying on the icy pavement; he told us all to form two single file columns on either side of her.

Gerry's viewpoint

Jane had been fine; she was slightly behind of me. We had decided to help the less confident students walk across the ice. I heard two shrill screams and then Poppy shrieked "DAD" and I turned around. Jane was unconscious on the ice...

"all right everyone form two single file lines on either side of Mrs Moore. Poppy hand me your cellphone. I need to call an ambulance. Where are we?"  
"we're at Alice Tully Hall" said Freddie "Julliard school is housed here."  
"wow"

I called the ambulance and told the dispatcher everything I could about Jane. They said they would get an ambulance to us as soon as possible.

"all right everyone. I want you to go back to the hotel and wait there. Everyone except for Freddie, Poppy and Molly."  
"yes sir"

Matron and the other teachers took the children back to the hotel. Poppy, Molly and Freddie waited with Jane and me.

"we need to keep her warm," said Freddie

"good thinking," I said and I took off my coat and put it over Jane. She did not flinch

"she's not breathing I need to start CPR" I said

"ok"

I started CPR straight away. Freddie put an arm around Molly and Poppy. Then as though he had a sudden idea, he walked up the pavement, carefully, to a hot drink vendor.

Freddie's viewpoint

Poppy and Molly were beginning to show signs of shock and pre-hypothermia so I stepped ungainly around my mother and like Bambi, I slipped and slid my way over to the hot drink vendor at the corner of the street

"three hot chocolates and one strong coffee please" I said

"coming right up son" said the vendor.

I paid him, gave him a dollar tip, slipped, and slid my way back to the girls and my stepfather.

Gerry's viewpoint

"Thank you Freddie" I said

"don't mention it" he replied. I was kneeling next to Jane, she was breathing on her own again but she was still unconscious.

The ambulance arrived and the paramedics bundled her into the back. I joined them. Poppy, Molly and Freddie rode upfront. Molly on Freddie's lap. When we got to the hospital, the paramedics took us right inside and then they left us waiting for news in the corridor. Molly was sitting on Freddie's lap shaking, Poppy had her head on Freddie's shoulder and she was shaking too. I paced up and down the corridor until a doctor came and took me into a side room where she told me of Jane's injuries and the potential outcome.  
"what about the twins, she's pregnant"  
"as long as we can keep her stable until 25 weeks we should be able to deliver the twins surgically but I do not know if she will survive another 3 and a half weeks."

Poppy's viewpoint

I was so frightened that Jane would die. I had an extraordinary feeling of Deja Vecu. I remembered very vividly when my mother died. She had been involved in a serious accident and she did not make it. We were all in the car when it happened. dad molly and I survived but mom died... at the memory of my mother, my eyes flooded with tears and they started to pour down my face. Freddie noticed and hugged me.

"this is all my fault," I howled, "I had that horrible dream last night and now it's partly come true... I do not want the rest of it to come true..."  
"well we need to pray"  
We sat for the next half hour praying silently

I begged God to keep her safe...

To Be Continued


	19. Chapter 16

AN: this chapter is not supposed to be offensive but if it is please let me know Chapter 16

Poppy's viewpoint

I had a conversation with God... asking Him for help

"Hi God, it's me, Poppy Moore. I know I don't show you enough reverence or pray often enough but I promise I will try to if you can help me. can you please keep my stepmother and her unborn babies safe? Please? She means the whole world to all of us, not just to Dad, Molly, Freddie and I but to the whole of AbbeyMount school as well... she's a brilliant headmistress and she always puts us first. I know first hand what it's like to grow up without a mom. So I am asking... no I am begging you to keep her safe for Freddie's sake if for no one else's. at first when she and dad got together, I was fine with it, then they got engaged and I changed my mind and then she told me she didn't want to replace my mother and so I changed my mind back. Then she had my friends and I be bridesmaids in the wedding which was fun... she helps Molly and I with Math, she helps us with music and French and spelling and writing and... last year when I went right off the rails she was the one who helped me realise that I was hurting not only myself but my sister and my father as well. I know I haven't been a good kid but I try really hard I have been trying even harder lately. I know I should try all the time but I can't because something inside me gets the better of me and I get these crazy ideas and before I know it I'm in trouble again!"

The door of Jane's room opened and my father put his head around the door

"kids, I want you to come in here for a moment" he said

Was Jane on the mend? I wondered... I would soon learn the truth

Freddie's viewpoint

We went into the room, mum was surrounded by machines, tubes and wires. Poppy came into the room with Molly and I and when she saw Mum she gasped and flew back out of the room with tears flooding down her face. I went after her.

"Poppy!" I yelled "wait"

"why should I? I know what's going to happen, I remember when my mother was in the hospital after her accident and as soon as I saw her I knew she wouldn't make it. I have the same feeling this time and I don't want it! I don't want this to happen!"  
Gerry's viewpoint

I leaned over and kissed Jane on the forehead

"I'll be right back honey" I said, she didn't respond.

I took Molly out to the corridor to where Poppy and Freddie were

"could you take the girls back to the hotel?"  
"sure"  
"tell everyone that I will make an announcement as soon as anything changes. I am going to stay here with Jane."  
"ok"

Freddie's viewpoint

We went back into the room and said goodbye to mum. I was completely unaware that this would be the very last time I would see her alive.


	20. Chapter 17

AN: the Matron's first name is never revealed in the movie either so I have decided to call her Andromeda.

Chapter 17

Gerry's viewpoint

Half an hour after the kids left, one of the monitors surrounding Jane started making a weird high pitched noise, setting off the others the nurse came in and ushered me out of the room and then the crash team arrived.

"she's arresting, we need the crash unit here stat!"

I waited outside the room, pacing up and down. Jane's sisters arrived and then the doctor came out of the room... to break the news...

Poppy's viewpoint

Matron took Molly, Freddie and I aside when we got into the hotel, Freddie updated her and she took us up to the suite. She made hot chocolate for us and put us to bed. At about 3am dad came home. I wasn't completely asleep but I wasn't completely awake either.

"dad?" I called

Dad put on the light and the others groaned and sat up. he came stumbling to my bed and sat down, he put his arm around me and beckoned Molly onto his knee. Freddie sat beside me.

"umm..." he began

Gerry's viewpoint

It happened... just after the children left, Jane went into Cardiac Arrest and she died 20 minutes later, the doctors did everything they could but they couldn't save her... how was I going to tell Freddie, Molly and Poppy that their stepmother, mother, headmistress, and unborn twin siblings had died? When I got to the hotel Matron was waiting downstairs. I told her the news first.

"oh Gerry I am so sorry... I just can't believe it... I will call an emergency staff meeting and let them know, I will make an announcement in the morning to the orchestra and I will call the governors. As soon as we get back to England, we will need to make arrangements for the school and everything"  
"thank you"

Matron walked up the stairs with me, I went into the suite while she called the other teachers to an emergency meeting.

Poppy was awake, I went to her, putting on the room light I sat on the bed next to Poppy. Freddie and Molly groaned and woke up, I beckoned Molly to my lap and Freddie sat beside Poppy.

"ummm... shortly after you left" I began hoarsely. "Jane took a turn for the worst, and the doctors tried everything but, there was nothing they could do for her."  
Freddie's viewpoint

My eyes widened as Gerry said "there was nothing they could do for her..." Poppy and Molly both went into meltdown mode.

Matron's viewpoint

"Andromeda what's going on?"  
"emergency staff meeting, Gerry came back, I have to tell you all something about Jane."

"is she ok?"  
"I never said it was good news"

Poppy's viewpoint

"we have to wake the other girls and tell them"  
"you're right... they were bridesmaids they have a right to know"

I went to the door of the room where the others were asleep

"girls it's Poppy I need to tell you something"

"Poppy" Kiki groaned "what's going on?"  
"come to my room."  
"OK"  
I went back to my room, a few moments later, the girls came along to our room.

"girls, I might as well tell you now" said Freddie... mum didn't make it"  
all of the girls went pale. Drippy fainted. Jen, Catherine, Kiki, Kate and the others all started crying, it was awful. Then the news it me all over again and I had another meltdown.

Dad came back from the staff meeting, tears running down his face. he talked with the girls and then sent them back to bed. He told us to go to bed and then he went and sat in his room...

None of us could believe what had happened.

The family went to a building near the American Irish Historical Society the next day. That's where Jane was laid. When we came out of the building, and went towards a taxi, another family came out of the American Irish Historical Society and they looked like they were grieving.

Gerry's viewpoint

When Freddie pointed out the family coming out of the American Irish Historical Society

"hi"  
"hi there"  
"I heard what happened... I am so sorry for your loss"

"thank you..."  
"we've just suffered something very similar... scarily so in fact."  
"I'm sorry to hear that."

I wrote down my email address and handed it to the man.

"if you need to talk don't hesitate to send me an email"

"thank you"

To Be Continued


	21. Chapter 18

AN: WARNING this chapter may be triggering...

Chapter 18

Poppy's viewpoint

The next day we held a special assembly for the orchestra and Matron called the school to let those of us who were not on the trip know what had happened.

When we got back to England, we held emergency meetings and there were counsellors in school

The saddest sweetest thing of all was Harriet coming to school to pay her respects.

"I'm so sorry Poppy... I've been having therapy and I've learned what a truly horridious being I really am. I am sorry for what I did to you"  
"it's ok Harriet, if Jane's death has taught me anything it's that life is too short to hold grudges. I am sorry I didn't accept you."

I started to cry again and Harriet hugged me

"I think the saddest and scariest thing is that we'll never see her again, she'll never tell me that she cares about me and my future again, that and I'll never get to know the twins she was pregnant with..."  
"I just can't believe this is happening"

We held a special assembly in Mrs Kingsley's memory the next morning. It was Harriet's idea. she helped the choir and the orchestra rehearse, she chose the readings, she chose the poetry and the hymns. She even helped me write a series of poems about Jane and about the actress who had suffered a similar fate... Jane looked a little bit like her. Harriet agreed to help me, Kiki, Josie and Drippy read.

Why God Why?

Why God why?

When she would have been a mother again

Why god why

Why did you have to choose her and why then?

Why God Why?

No answer

Why God Why?

No reply

Why God why?

Why did you have to be so cruel

Why God why?

Fly Away

She was poised, elegant, and beautiful

A presence,

She could light up a room with just her pretty smile

She had feline grace,

The beauty of a rose after a month of rain

The spirit of a butterfly

She represented all that was wonderful, She was luminescent, radiant and bold

yet shy, quiet and not fussy or pretentious.

Though her physical presence was extinguished far too soon, her butterfly spirit remains.

Here comes the sun

Whenever she entered the room,

It was as though the sun was coming in through the window

Radiating a glorious golden light

Her smile could melt the heart of Lord Vader himself

She always had a cheerful countenance even when the media pounced

Making her uncomfortable

She was happiest when she was with her family – that was ever evident in her eyes

The day she died was the saddest of my life

A truly extraordinary light was extinguished .

at the moment of her death, a new star was placed in the heavens

every time I hear Here Comes The Sun it takes me back to when she was still here

every time I hear fields of gold it takes me back to then too...

truthfully, I wish she was still here.

**Escape**

Only been about three weeks

since the tragic, accident

and he's back at work already.

He tries to give emotions the brush off,

suppressed behind a mask

cracks start to show,

sleep becomes unachievable.

Up to his eyes in work

he can't feel the hurt

and it's not real

if he numbs it

he won't wake up in tears each night.

During a break

it all floods back

if anyone takes time to

look him in the eye

they would see,

he's trying not to cry

tries to step between the cracks.

"ACTION"

Back to work

Time to weld the mask on

Time to go back to hiding emotions

fast becoming his escape

Thank you for being a friend

You were there when I needed a mother

You were there when I needed a guide

You were there when I needed a teacher

You were there when the Atlantic ocean got too wide

Thank you for being a friend

The friend I didn't know I needed

Thank you for being a friend

You were there when I was lonely

You were there when I was afraid

You were there when I got angry

You were there for all the choices I made

Thank you for being a friend

The friend I never fully understood

Thank you for being a friend

You were there only for a short while

you saw us through the good and the bad

Even when I was hurting you made me smile

you were like a second mother, and I was very glad

thank you for being a friend

the best friend I ever had.

"those are beautiful poems Poppy" said Matron

"thank you."

The day after the memorial service, the family, my best friends, Molly's friends and Harriet made the long sad journey to New York for Jane's funeral.

"She loved it here."  
"I know she did"

Dad insisted that we read the poems that I had written for the memorial at the funeral. Molly, Harriet, Jen and I read one each. We each spoke about how special Jane was to us. Jane's sister did half of the eulogy and my father did the rest.

We were all heartbroken...

At the funeral, my father also insisted that the girls' chorus should sing Fields of Gold and Here Comes The Sun which were her favourite songs.

Freddie spoke last.

We had Jane cremated and we scattered some of her ashes in New York, some in California near our house and some when we got back to Abbeymount. The rest, we kept in a glass urn which my father put on the mantelpiece.

When we went back to England, the decision about the school had been made

"it is with deepest regret and heartache that I have to announce the closure of AbbeyMount school at the end of this week. The board feels and the student body agrees that the school would never been the same without Jane."

On the last day, I spent the morning with my friends and Molly and her friends.

"I don't think I will ever forget her."  
"me either"

As their parents started to arrive, the tears started to fall and one by one my friends left. the school was closing, it was over.

Freddie had not been himself since his mother died, he started to withdraw, he wouldn't come to meals and he wouldn't talk to us.

"Freddie, I know this is difficult but you are still part of the family." I said

He just looked at me, glassy-eyed and then he turned and went upstairs.

*triggering material*

Freddie's viewpoint

Three months after mum died I was still miserable. I did not want to live in a world where I did not have my mother. The thought of losing my mother had always terrified me. I went into my room, put her favourite CD on and wrote the following letter

"to whom it may concern:

My life is unbearable without my mother, I can't accept her death, if I had only been a gentleman and taken her arm and stopped her from falling she would be here right now. If I had only been a responsible adult then she would be here. I know you want me to be part of the family but without mum I can't even consider living any more. I am sorry.

Please don't hate me for this, I just can't bear to be here without her I can't handle the pain and the counselling hasn't helped one bit.

Freddie"

I put the letter on Gerry's pillow, and slipped back to my room. I had a bottle of pills that I had found in the medicine cabinet. I had a razor and I had a noose... I swallowed some of the pills with water, slashed my wrists and put my head through the noose on the ceiling... then I kicked the chair aside and the world went black.

*end of triggering material*

Gerry's viewpoint

I asked Molly to go and find Freddie because I wanted to talk to him. She went upstairs and suddenly she started screaming hysterically...Poppy and I ran upstairs to see why she was screaming like that... Freddie had hung himself... I found the note on my bed. I cut him down and called an ambulance but it was too late. As if the raw wounds from Jane's death which were only just barely beginning to heal were not sore enough... this was like rubbing salt into the angry flesh... Freddie's body was taken to the coroner for forensic testing.

Poppy's viewpoint

While Dad was dealing with the aftermath of Freddie's death, Molly and I were racking our brains trying to think of a way of memorialising Jane properly.

When we were ready to face the emotions it would bring, we went back to New York.

Unfortunately, Rosemary thought it appropriate to pull some of her crap on us.

Rosemary's viewpoint

When I got to John F. Kennedy International Airport, I found myself face to face with Gerry and his brats and their friends.

He had hired a minibus. The girls ignored me when they saw me. Gerry glared at me. fine... I decided to tamper with his breaks...

Poppy's viewpoint

We were in the minibus headed across the New Jersey Turnpike when suddenly, the breaks failed, the minibus skidded along the icy road and flipped onto its side before it got hit by a box truck and flipped into the air again this time landing on its roof.

Harriet's viewpoint

With my last ounce of strength, I pulled everyone free of the wreckage, Poppy and I were the only survivors... I began to feel very sleepy and suddenly everything went black.

Poppy's viewpoint

Harriet collapsed next to me... I tried to revive her but it was too late... I was the only survivor. Rosemary was caught and sent back to California, they asked for a special court hearing in a state with the death penalty... I chose Texas.

I had constant flashbacks after the accident. Because I was still legally a child, the authorities found me a foster family...

_**Poppy's flashbacks **_

"_**Well, I..." Harriet began **_

"_**Freddie found the lighter before anyone saw it." She sneered flouncing a little **_

_**How could you possibly know unless... Unless you were there?" I demanded **_

"_**This is absurd. I refuse to sit here and listen to these wild..." she tried but I cut her off with a decided,**_

"_**I had put it out. Then I heard footsteps. It must have been you." I said and then my jaw dropped open in incredulity and the truth hit me hard in the face.**_

_**Oh, my God. You restarted the fire, didn't you?" I said the whole courtroom gasped as one and Mrs Kingsley frowned and then she said**_

"_**Harriet, is this true?" **_

"_**No of course it's not true!"**_

"_**It all makes sense now. I knew it. I think I'm innocent." I said **_

"_**We think so, too." Chorused my girls **_

"_**You're not! You awful bitch! You have turned this school upside down. You have ruined everything. You started it. I only finished what you started!" Harriet protested "I'm Head Girl, Mrs Kingsley you chose me yourself why would I do something to ruin my tenure as Head Girl?"**_

"_**I don't know Harriet, why would you?" said Freddie "I think I know what is going on here" he said angrily "I understand completely now! You were so jealous at the idea of Poppy and I together, because you could not bear, the idea of me with anyone other than you could you? So to get back at Poppy and I you decided to endanger everyone's lives!"**_

_**As the cold hard reality of the situation hit him, Freddie lost his temper completely. His blue eyes flashed and for a moment, he looked like Draco Malfoy.**_

"_**YOU IDIOTIC FOOLISH LITTLE GIRL YOU ALMOST KILLED ALL OF US! THE THING THAT GALLS ME MOST IS NOT THAT YOU DID NOT JUST PLUCK THE COURAGE UP TO ASK ME OUT YOURSELF IT IS THAT YOU ALMOST KILLED MY MOTHER! THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE! IF YOU KNEW WHAT SACRIFICES MY MOTHER HAS MADE FOR ME, YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND WHY IT IS COMPLETELY UNFORGIVABLE THAT YOU ALMOST KILLED HER! YOU ARE DESPICABLE!"**_

"_**You just shot yourself in the foot Harry!" I sneered**_

"_**Don't call me that!" she screamed**_

"_**THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" Mrs Kingsley barked and the assembled students fell silent. The colour drained out of her face and in a very low voice, she growled "Harriet. MY OFFICE... NOW!"**_

_**Mrs Kingsley stepped down from the high seat looking extraordinarily like a bat. She scared me a little; her face was so pale that she looked like she might faint. She reminded me of Professor Snape she looked so angry and mean. **_

_**As she filed out of the room followed by the prefects, my friends surrounded me in the biggest group hug ever. **_

"_**I knew there was a logical explanation for this," said Kiki**_

"_**There had to be," said Josie **_

"_**Exactly" said Kate **_

"_**We solved it," said Drippy**_

"_**We still have the Lacrosse game this afternoon" I replied **_

"_**So we do..."  
"Poppy. Jen and I are really really sorry for being horridious to you"  
"that's ok Charlotte," I said, "I understand. I know what it's like to be swept along on the coat tails of a bunch of people you think are your friends but actually they're just using their influence on you."**_

"_**Come on we have to get ready for the Lacrosse game"  
"Poppy, mum wants to see you in her office."**_

"_**Ok Freddie"**_

_**I was nervous all of a sudden. **_

"_**Mrs Kingsley I am really sorry for what I did"  
"Kiki and the others told me what you did to change the bad things that you did. I am not expelling you this time. I want to help you. I know this year has not been easy for you. I know you know what you did was wrong."**_

"_**I shamed you I shamed my father I ruined everything. I don't think I should be allowed to play Lacrosse this afternoon."  
"Oh, Poppy you can play Lacrosse, of course you can. Listen, you made a right out of a wrong. You have been in a difficult position. Your father will be here soon."  
"he's coming from California?"  
"yes, I told him what happened and when I told him, I thought I was going to have to expel you. that is not the full reason why he is coming though. I will explain later. You have a Lacrosse team to whip into shape Poppy. Your team needs you. I am thinking of making you captain next year"**_

"_**thank you Mrs Kingsley, I promise, I will not let you down."**_

"_**I know you won't Poppy."**_

"_**I am so dreadfully sorry that I put you in such a position. You went out on a limb for me, you took a chance on me you told me to try, you told me to give myself a chance and I didn't listen"  
"can you tell me why you have been acting so... nuts?" I asked  
"well..." Poppy began and her breath hitched a little, her eyes watered again and she wiped the tears away as they started to fall "I went right off the rails after my mother died, and then when my father started dating again... that just escalated the issue"  
"oh Poppy. Your father mentioned that. I wish there was some way I could help"  
"you've done more than enough for me. I appreciate everything you have done for me."  
"I know you do Poppy"**_

"_**I'm going to try to be a good girl from now on. I will not be deliberately trying to be thrown out of school that is for sure. I am going to knuckle down and study hard"**_

"_**I can only ask you to be yourself and do your best."  
"POPPY ELIZABETH MOORE..." yelled a voice**_

"_**uh-oh..." Poppy said**_

_**Poppy and Freddie left. As soon as they had gone, I ran into Gerry's arms. **_

"_**I missed you"  
"I missed you too"  
"I wish we could just skip the Lacrosse game"  
"we can't"**_

"_**I know"**_

"_**We have to tell the kids. I don't want to spend the entire summer without you"  
"Did you sort out the Rosemary problem?"  
"Yes I did, she's finally gone for good."  
"Great"**_

"_**We should go and watch the Lacrosse game"  
"we should."**_

_**Neither of us could resist the lure of the other for much longer... **_

_**We kissed. I heard a gasp from behind the door and very quick footsteps **_

_**Someone knew about us... **_

_**After the kiss, we went to watch the lacrosse game. I could feel Poppy's eyes on me for most of the game. She was watching me inquisitively. She kept a sharp eye on her father as well. **_

_**At half time, I said "Poppy, listen. You need to focus on the game. We will tell you everything after the game ok"  
"yes ma'am"**_

"_**Good girl..."  
We were trailing four goals to seven. We were going to lose if I did not do something**_

"_**All right girls... it is whoopass time" I said "we can take them... lets show them who the better team is... who are we?"  
"ABBEYMOUNT"**_

"_**I CAN'T HEAR YOU"  
"ABBEYMOUNT"**_

"_**I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU"  
"ABBEYMOUNT"**_

"_**That's better. Come on we can take them! Let's open that can of whoopass!"**_

"_**ok" **_

"_**Ok let's do this! secret weapon on 3... 1...2...3!" **_

_**We started our war dance... the expression on Mrs Kingsley's face was priceless.**_

_**We won the game 15 to 7. We won the county cup. As we went up to collect the cup from the Mayor and have our photographs taken with Mrs Kingsley and the school governors, she said "maybe we should consider having cheerleaders"  
"that would be totally awesome... but it wouldn't really work because I would totally want to be a cheerleader and I wouldn't be able to be Lacrosse captain... you have no idea how many times I have almost said Quidditch instead of Lacrosse"**_

"_**you like Harry Potter?"  
"like it? I love it! The books are amazing and the films... well put it this way... Professor Snape is dreamy"  
Mrs Kingsley laughed and said "you should see him in Robin Hood Prince of Thieves... and Die Hard..."  
"I have"**_

"_**what about Michael Collins?"  
"not yet but I've heard he is dreamy in it"  
"he is believe me he is... and as for the other one... oh sweet niblets!"**_

"_**I didn't know you like Hannah Montana"  
"yes I do... there's a lot you don't know about me Poppy... you will discover that later tonight... right girls. Go and shower and come back here afterwards, we're going out to celebrate..."**_

"_**it's not that I don't like your mother Freddie it's just the thought of my father with anyone other than my own mother that still... scares me"**_

"_**I understand"**_

"_**You don't. Not really. Unless you've experienced it you don't really understand."**_

"_**Well I can relate because I grew up with a single parent. My mother."  
"I suppose you can"  
"I can't totally relate but I understand what it's like growing up with one parent"  
"what should I buy for your mother, to say thank you for her help?"  
"Well, she likes cats but Poppy you don't have to do that"  
"oh yes I do, she didn't expel me even when she had grounds to do so she needs to know how much I appreciate her"  
"that is really sweet of you Poppy!"  
"Well your mum did not expel me and well I appreciate that because lets face it I deserve to be someone else's problem! I should be a pain in someone else's backside!"**_

"_**Poppy... Freddie... I think you should both sit down."  
"Before we do we have something to give you..." I said **_

"_**Really?"  
"Yes"**_

_**I gave Mrs Kingsley the box from me and I gave dad the package. **_

"_**These are from both of us."**_

"_**thank you"**_

_**Jane and I dismissed the kids and went to bed. Jane couldn't sleep. She was nervous about the flight back to California the next day... **_

_**I hadn't told Poppy that Jane was coming back with us to Malibu. **_

_**Finally, about 3am Jane gave up on the idea of sleep and went to the living room to work.**_

"_**sweetheart you will be exhausted and grouchy tomorrow"  
"I can't sleep"  
"why?"  
"just the thought of that flight tomorrow"  
"sugar, it will fly by."**_

"_**did you make the arrangements for Carrot?"  
"yes"  
"good"**_

"_**Jane come back to bed... the flight will be fine"  
"I know it will I have an irrational fear and hatred of flying."  
"I know that but you need to rest."**_

_**I can't sleep"  
"come on, try for me."  
"ok"**_

_**We went back to bed. I enveloped Jane in my arms and ran my fingers over her face until she faded off to sleep. **_

"_**We were right. There is something going on."  
"Say... I have a great idea..."  
"Go on Poppy"  
"why don't we watch my favourite film... The Parent Trap?"  
"That is a wonderful idea but before we do, Jane and I have to tell you something. We're going back to California and Jane and Freddie are going to come with us"  
"that's wonderful" **_

_**When school closed for the summer, we left for California. **_

_**the flight attendant put on the Eva Cassidy Songbird album and I started to relax. When we were up and the captain had turned off the seatbelt sign Gerry and I went to the back of the plane with the girls. We played cards and talked. We ate saltines with peanut butter and drank water. Gerry and I went and took a long nap. The girls worked on their summer journals. **_

"_**Mum will be 40 in July," said Freddie**_

"_**really what date in July?"  
"the 31**__**st**__**"  
"hey! That's the same day as JK Rowling and Harry Potter"  
"I know"**_

_**We listened to the Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone audio book that Mrs Kingsley had brought me back from London when she was at a head teacher's conference, then we watched the film and then we started listening to the second Harry Potter audio book the Chamber of Secrets. By the time we reached California we were about to start the third book.**_

"_**ladies and gentlemen the flight is about to land at Malibu airport where the weather is currently 97F and very sunny." Said the captain.**_

"_**Is there a problem Gerry?"  
"Yes. It would seem that there is"**_

_**I looked up and saw Rosemary and I growled, glaring at Gerry.**_

"_**I thought you broke up with her"  
"oh sweetheart I did she obviously hasn't quite completely got the message"  
she came out to the car and said "you're trespassing Gerry I bought this place out from under you"  
"that's illegal!"**_

"_**Let me handle this" I said with a sneer I got demurely out of the car and approached Rosemary.**_

"_**Are you sure you feel up to this honey?" Gerry asked**_

"_**I'm fine now"  
"pregnant are we?"  
"No I get airsick"**_

"_**Get off my property you ugly old witch"**_

"_**I don't think so" I replied viciously**_

_**She flounced up to me making sure to stand on my shoes.**_

_**I raised an eyebrow at her**_

"_**Get your grubby boots off my shoes... NOW..." I snapped  
"honey you should go back home I have a black belt in karate"**_

"_**YOU HAVE A BLACK BELT IN KARATE?" I snarled**_

"_**I HAVE A BLACK BELT IN WWE AND A PHD IN MOUTH SO YOU'D BETTER WATCH IT YOU TWO-BIT HIGHLY STRUNG WOLF IN SHEEP'S CLOTHING"**_

"_**Wolf in sheep's clothing is that some sort of English insult? Am I supposed to be scared?"**_

"_**I would be were I you... in fact were I you I'd be quivering in my $2 high-tops!"**_

_**Rosemary lifted her foot and kicked me. I folded my arms tightly across my chest**_

"_**these cost $40 you old bat!" she growled**_

"_**Do you really want to do that?"**_

"_**Do you?"  
"BRING IT ON BLONDIE!" I yelled, she tried to slap me but I ducked, ran behind her and nailed her with a snap German suplex, she lay coughing and spluttering in the muck. She got up again so I hit her with a clothesline and this time I did not let up. I bitch-slapped her repeatedly, got her by the hair, monkey flipped her across the grass and then as she got groggily to her feet I nailed her with a hand-spring back elbow,**_

_**I got up and climbed onto the front bonnet of the car, from where I nailed her with a frog splash...**_

"_**there is plenty more where that came from Rosemary" I spat "and unless you want to sample some I suggest you get off this property right now..."  
"make me biatch!"**_

"_**avec plasir" I replied and then I speared her, she kicked me again but I grabbed her ankle and put on the Patriot Lock...**_

"_**LET MY ANKLE GO YOU CONNIVING OLD BATTLEAXE"  
"GET OFF OUR PROPERTY"**_

"_**HELL NO! IT'S MY PROPERTY!"  
"BULLSHIT YOU ARROGANT WEASEL"  
"SLUT PUPPY YOU LET GO OF MY FOOT OR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE"**_

_**I let her go and she got up, she slapped me so I slung mud at her... and that's when the fight got really horrible. I put her into a front face lock and grabbed her behind the knee... nailing her with a Perfect Plex. She scratched me so I got to my feet and hit her with an elbow off the car. She bit my arm so I dragged her to her feet, hit her with a Killswitch, sweet chin music, another spear, a pedigree, a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker, a clothesline from hell, a chokeslam, tombstone piledriver and a neckbreaker**_

_**While Jane and Rosemary were fighting it out on the lawn I went inside the house with the kids. I could hear screaming coming from a closet upstairs so I gave each of the kids a map and told them to let me know where the screaming was coming from.**_

_**They split into teams and followed the map. I wasn't that worried about Jane but I was worried about whoever was screaming from the closet...**_

"_**tie her up, I'm going to call the cops she put my other daughter in a cupboard"  
"she did WHAT?"**_

_**as usual, I was the oddball. I think I was so used to her as my teacher that I forgot that teachers are human. I started playing all sorts of pranks on her like, putting a plastic spider in the pocket of her bathrobe, putting a rubber snake in her suitcase, short-sheeting her side of the bed, putting a real fish in her bra, sitting a frog on her head and jumping out of the closet to scare her. **_

_**Finally, she lost patience with me and said "Poppy I need to talk to you"  
"ok"  
"what's with all the pranks?"  
"I'm sorry, I guess I kind of forget sometimes that teachers are human,"  
"well, I would like you to knock it off ok..."  
"yes ma'am"**_

"_**good girl"**_

_**That night when I went upstairs I found Mrs Kingsley had put a fake shark fin between my pillows, short-sheeted my bed, hung a snake from my headboard and put a frog (a real one) in my bra.**_

_**I decided to play one last practical joke on her and that would be it. **_

_**While she was asleep I rigged up the door of the room she was sharing with my father so that every time she moved her underwear rode up and gave her a wedgie... when she woke up the next morning, she came into the kitchen and gave me a wedgie and then she said **_

"_**the prank war is over ok, we're even"  
"it was fun while it lasted"  
"yes it was."  
"at least you didn't end up wearing coffee grinds!"  
"yuk when did that happen?"  
"at school, before Harriet the Hateful got herself expelled"**_

"_**oh Poppy I'm sorry why didn't you tell me?"  
"because I didn't want to be a snitch"**_

"_**you should have come to me regardless"  
"I will next time if anything like that happens again"**_

"_**good."**_

_**We decided to plan a Home Alone style prank trap for Rosemary if she ever dared to come back... **_

_**I probably should have talked it over with Poppy and Molly first but I didn't want to risk ruining the surprise so I decided not to talk to them about it until after I had spoken to Freddie.**_

"_**Freddie would you mind if I bend your ear for a moment?"  
"sure"  
"well, as you know your mom's birthday is fast approaching"  
"let me guess you're planning to propose?"  
"yes"  
"ok, I'll go with you to pick the ring"  
"excellent."**_

_**The day before Jane's birthday, I gathered the kids and organised a small surprise party for Jane. **_

"_**my plan is... to ask her to marry me" I said **_

"_**WHAT?" Poppy shrieked and then she ran inside without another word. she was furious with me. she refused to come out of her room for dinner and she refused to attend the party. She refused to speak to or see anyone. **_

_**However I did not take it out on Jane. I picked her flowers, I made her a card I bought her a beautiful necklace with a cat on it for her birthday and I made her breakfast but I absolutely refused to speak to my father... or to Freddie. I was just livid.**_

_**I am not stupid, I knew something was going on. Poppy refused to come down for the little surprise party that Gerry threw me. he took me under a balloon garland and asked me to marry him and suddenly I finally understood why Poppy was so mad at her father.**_

"_**my answer is yes however there is a very confused, scared and emotional little girl upstairs and she needs to talk to her father... and future stepmother."  
"you're right."**_

"_**Poppy. Listen, I understand you are upset with me and I know why. I'm sorry honey." Said Dad **_

"_**I know that life goes on but a bit of forewarning would have been nice"**_

"_**I wanted it to be a surprise I wanted it to be special..." **_

"_**I know but if you'd warned me before hand I wouldn't have reacted as badly as I did."**_

_**I felt really nervous about what I was about to say to Poppy next. **_

"_**Poppy. Look, I understand why you feel the way you do... or at least, I think I do. I know you're upset, I know you feel like I am trying to replace your mother but I am not, I can't, no one can. The relationship you had with your mother was very special and I'm sorry that it ended in the tragic way it did. I never told you this before but she was a friend of mine. We were in the same year at University. **_

_**I don't want to replace her. I do however want to try to be a... friend... and a role model, someone who you can look up to and someone from whom you can learn the many important life lessons that teenagers need to learn. I would also like to be some semblance of a parent. I won't out and out replace your mother because like I said no one can."  
"I think I should go and talk to Freddie about all this... I need to get to know him a bit better..."  
"I agree. Poppy. If you want to, I was going to suggest we could go to Dairy Queen... my treat"  
"I would like that."**_

"_**so would I"**_

"_**can you drive here?"  
"yes, I lived in Houston Texas after I left school and before I went to university because I wanted to decide what my career should be. I became a governess to a family who home-schooled their children."**_

"_**wow."**_

"_**I learnt to drive over here. Back in the UK I drive an automatic. I can't drive stick."**_

"_**Dad, can we go to Dairy Queen?"  
"sure honey, but after what happened today with Rosemary I think maybe I should come with you..."  
"good idea, we can bring back ice cream for all of us."  
we went to Dairy Queen. When we got back we had ice cream and Poppy and I sat on the balcony and talked. **_

"_**I know you're not trying to replace my mom. I know you can't... I guess the whole idea of dad getting married again spooked me a little"  
"I can understand that"**_

"_**My father is the world's biggest jerk. He never writes he never phones he never sends cards he was violent to my mother and I he used to beat me and lock me in my room he tried more than once to rape my mother, if I had not bitten him he would have succeeded. He had to have complete control of every little thing. What clothes mum wore, how much make up, what shoes she wore, how she styled her hair, what she worked as, how many friends she had. How much television she watched... even down to what she ate... he was a total control freak. I have not told anyone this – I get nightmares sometimes because of his abusive violent behaviour. Mum tried getting me therapy but it didn't work. The school I was at didn't take me seriously so mum has decided that I should have lessons with her and a private tutor."  
"I see."**_

"_**I want to go to University so I need good grades. I have been helping Poppy with her English and French but I really need help with math. I am lousy at it."**_

"_**I could tutor you" **_

"_**I would like that"  
"we can apply math to real life."**_

"_**that sounds like a good idea. it would be useful to learn math that I am actually going to need in my adult life."**_

"_**exactly. Molly has trouble with math too so you can learn together" **_

"_**We meet again" Harriet sneered "how sublime. Learn the rules" **_

"_**What is this place" Poppy exclaimed "Hogwarts?" **_

_**There was an almighty bang and a bright purple flash and suddenly a tall figure in a long black cloak was towering over us. he was pale and scrawny; he had shoulder-length greasy black hair that hung in curtains around his thin face. His nose was crooked and looked like it had been broken at least once.**_

"_**welcome to Hogwarts."  
"what?" I yelped  
he glared at me as though I was stupid**_

"_**welcome to Hogwarts" he said again as though he was talking to a slow-witted five year old child **_

"_**no, no this can't be happening, I'm not supposed to be at Hogwarts, and I'm supposed to be at AbbeyMount! How do I get back to AbbeyMount?"  
"I haven't the slightest idea"**_

_**At that moment Poppy chimed in**_

"_**HEY YOU, OVERGROWN BAT! HELP ME UP AND THEN TELL ME HOW TO GET BACK TO ABBEYMOUNT"**_

"_**Poppy, that doesn't help"**_

"_**what the?"**_

"_**my sentiments exactly" I said and then I looked up at the figure **_

"_**Professor Snape, right?"  
"obviously" **_

"_**would you mind helping us up?"  
"no not at all, I spy for the Order of the Phoenix, serve The Dark Lord, try to protect the Potter Brat for my deceased best friend and do it all with aplomb and no complaints so why shouldn't I add hurting my back while helping damsels in distress to their ill-assorted feet to my résumé?"  
"sorry Professor, I'm afraid I have no idea how I got here or why I am here either."  
Poppy looked at me and then at Professor Snape and then back at me and then she burst out laughing**_

"_**what's so funny?" Snape drawled **_

"_**oh nothing just you two look extraordinarily like bats!"**_

"_**one more cheeky remark out of you young lady and I will turn you into a bat!"**_

"_**that might be fun"**_

"_**POPPY NO!" Jane yelled suddenly **_

"_**what the?"**_

"_**PLEASE POPPY DON'T INSULT HIM!" she shrieked **_

"_**oh goodness... Jane wake up you're dreaming!"**_

"_**POPPY PLEASE DON'T MAKE ANY MORE BAT REFERENCES!"**_

_**I giggled; Poppy had mentioned the uncanny resemblance between Jane and a bat in her Honour Court robe. She was right now that I thought about it properly, the resemblance was uncanny. I got up and got a glass of water, I flicked a little of it onto Jane's face but she did not wake up.**_

"_**POPPY PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" Jane shrieked**_

"_**Jane, don't make me get Carrot!" I said in a mild threatening tone – trying to scare her awake**_

"_**NO POPPY PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING!"**_

"_**oh ok that does it"**_

_**I got out of bed and went to the balcony where Carrot was sleeping in his basket. I lifted him carefully out of the basket and carried him into the house **_

"_**you asked for it" I said and then dropped Carrot onto Jane's exposed arm, he started scratching her.**_

"_**OWWWW! CARROT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID CAT!" Jane yelled finally opening her eyes**_

"_**you wouldn't respond to water so I had no choice"**_

"_**next time try shaking me!"**_

"_**I tried that as well!"**_

"_**wait a moment, are you telling me that it was all just a bad dream and that Poppy and I didn't end up going to Hogwarts?"  
"of course it was just a dream, I'm sorry I had to resort to setting Carrot on you but I couldn't wake you and you said it has worked in the past"  
"it has"**_

_**We crept to the top of the stairs and were just going to step down when I felt something furry at my ankle. Before I realised what was happening, Poppy and I were falling down the stairs, I heard a loud meow and a hiss and I felt Carrot sinking his claws into my ankle and we landed with an almighty thud at the bottom of the stairs. **_

"_**FUCK! What the hell was that" someone yelled... it was Molly **_

"_**Molly what are you doing awake?"  
"I couldn't sleep so I came down here to study and then I got bored studying so I decided to watch a scary movie with the sound off"**_

_**Gerry came downstairs **_

"_**are you ok?"  
"Poppy and I were coming down to get a bandage and Carrot tripped us on the stairs"  
"oh no!"**_

"_**where's Freddie?"  
"I'm here" he said **_

_**Gerry tried to help me to my feet **_

"_**OWWWWWWW!" I shrieked **_

"_**what's wrong?"  
"my ankle! I think it's broken I can't weight bear on it at all!"  
"oh no!"**_

_**Gerry insisted on taking Poppy and I to the hospital. Freddie stayed with Molly and the other girls. After waiting for four hours in the ER, they took me to X-ray.**_

"_**the bone is not broken, it is just a really bad sprain, and I will bandage it and give you some crutches and painkillers."  
Poppy had broken a rib, her nose, her left ankle and her collarbone. She had to go for an MRI to check that she did not have a concussion. **_

"_**She's fine, no concussion. What exactly happened?"  
"the cat tripped both of us up"  
"oh dear"**_

"_**Freddie have you seen Carrot?"  
"yeah he's..." I tailed off, "wait here"  
"ok"**_

_**I went around the house calling for Carrot but he did not come to me when I called. I tried looking outside for him but he was not there. **_

_**Mum, Gerry and Poppy returned from the ER some time later **_

"_**Carrot is missing"  
"he'll turn up"**_

_**The next morning he still had not turned up. We hunted all over the place for him for three whole days and we could not find him.**_

_**We finally gave up looking that afternoon. Mum was devastated; she had had Carrot since before I was born. she and Gerry had a huge fight and Mum had a total meltdown. **_

_**I was upset about Carrot and Gerry's reaction only made things worse. **_

_**I was contemplating my next move, considering possibly going back to England, and not marrying Gerry at all when I heard Molly say "I swear I thought I heard a meow on the balcony"**_

"_**you just miss Carrot, that's all"**_

"_**shhhh!"**_

_**I got unsteadily to my feet and hobbled out into the hallway, and then I knocked on the door of Poppy's room and went inside **_

_**I wobbled out onto the balcony on my crutches and to our utter astonishment, we found Carrot**_

"_**Carrot!" I exclaimed**_

"_**he's a she! Look!"**_

"_**oh my goodness, she's had kittens! They're beautiful!"**_

_**Gerry came upstairs **_

"_**what's going on?"  
"we found Carrot, he's not a boy, he's a girl and she's had kittens!"  
"oh that's wonderful"**_

_**I glared at Gerry and stormed out of the room. **_

"_**Jane! Wait"  
"for what? Christmas?" Poppy's sarcasm was beginning to rub off on me.**_

"_**I'm sorry! I shouldn't have got so mad"  
"you're right, you shouldn't"  
"can we start again?"  
"I don't see why we should"**_

"_**I'm really sorry for what I said Jane, and for acting as though your injuries were more of a hindrance than they were. I know I should have been more sensitive about Carrot, I'm glad she's safe and it's great that she's had kittens"**_

"_**mmm-hmmm"**_

"_**Jane, I know I haven't been with it lately"  
"are you cheating on me Gerry?"  
"no"  
"do you think I am a fool?"  
"no no of course not. I think you're funny, and smart and beautiful and responsible and I am not about to throw away the best relationship I have ever had"**_

"_**you're going to have to do better than that"**_

"_**do you want to go shopping?"  
"not really, you can't buy me off with gifts you know"  
"I didn't mean it like that. I'm trying ok! I'm trying to fix this but if you don't want to then ok, fine."**_

_**Jane was in a major snit with dad and they had a fight and almost broke up until Freddie and I had a genius idea.**_

"_**do you still have those trick handcuffs we used on Harriet?"  
"yes"  
"good, we're going to need them"  
"what for?"  
"to parent trap our parents of course"  
"I have a bad feeling about this"  
"oh be quiet Obi-Wan and help me fix this mess"**_

"_**OK"**_

_**We made tea for Dad and Jane, Molly and the other girls made biscuits and when they were cool, Freddie and I took the tea and biscuits upstairs while Molly and the others cleared the mess from the cookies. **_

_**When we got upstairs, Jane was sitting on the balcony, tears running down her face. Dad was in the bathroom. **_

"_**all right you two come in here"  
Jane got to her good foot and came inside. Dad came out of the bathroom. I handed them the mugs of tea, Freddie put the plate of biscuits between them. It didn't work, they remained stonily silent so Freddie and I put the handcuffs on them.**_

"_**we're not unlocking you until you fix this mess"  
"I don't think we can" said Jane**_

"_**nor do I" added dad**_

"_**all right, that's it. Freddie, bring the cats inside and lock the back door... you two are utterly hopeless if you're going to act like kids we're going to treat you like kids. You are not coming out of this room until you fix this mess!" I said firmly and then Freddie brought the cats inside, locked the balcony door and I closed the bathroom door and then we left locking the bedroom door behind us.**_

"_**we'll leave them in there till 8 tonight"  
"ok"**_

"_**if they haven't patched things up..."  
"they will have"**_

_**Before we knew it, it was the middle of the summer. **_

_**The preparations for the wedding were going well, the thing that took longest to do was getting a restraining order against Rosemary and having it enforced. We were out for lunch with Jane – just the girls as Dad had taken Freddie on a 'guys only' fishing trip instead of having a bachelor party – when she dropped a bombshell on us. **_

"_**Girls... I have a surprise for you. we are going to New York City to meet with my older cousin Dorothy who is a dress designer and part time substitute teacher, she is going to make my dress and she is going to make bridesmaids dresses for all of you, except for Molly and Josie who will be helping with the music."  
Josie had brought her Violin to California with her and Molly was learning to play as well. Freddie had been taking lessons for many years so the three of them and a friend of my father's who played the cello and a friend of my mother's who was a harpist were going to play Pachelbel canon. **_

"_**my sister Natalie is coming over for the wedding" said Jane "she plays the harp and she's going to be in the orchestra with you. she has a daughter called Hillary who is about the same age as Molly, she plays the viola and she's really good. She will be starting at AbbeyMount this year as well"  
"that's wonderful"**_

"_**when I come to AbbeyMount I am going to try out for the orchestra"**_

"_**good idea. we'll be holding auditions in September and if all goes well I may have a little surprise for you... but I won't say any more just now."**_

_**After lunch we took the car back to the house where Natalie had just arrived with her daughter Hillary. **_

"_**we have to get to the airport, we have to be in New York by 4pm, Dorothy will meet us at the airport, she will have her mother and her best friends with her."  
"this is beginning to sound a little like The Golden Girls."  
Jane began to laugh**_

"_**you're right it is, my aunt is called Sophia and Dorothy's best friends are Rose and Blanche! We referred to ourselves as The Golden Girls when I stayed with Dorothy's family when I was nineteen"**_

_**We got the plane to New York. it was 3:30 when we arrived. Dorothy, Sophia, Blanche and Rose were waiting for us.**_

"_**well, let's get to work. I am assuming you know how to sew?"  
"yes ma'am" **_

_**When we got to the studio, Dorothy asked Rose and Blanche to distract Sophia while we worked on the dresses. **_

"_**I don't want anything low cut"  
"ok, what colour were you thinking?"  
"gold or cream."  
"hmmm... what about oatmeal?"  
"that's a pretty colour"  
"and the bridesmaids in either lilac, silver or gold..."  
"Dorothy I was going to ask if you, Rose and Blanche would be bridesmaids. My other sister Elizabeth is going to come from London at the end of this week"  
"of course we will"**_

"_**thank you"**_

_**We got to work measuring and pinning. By the end of the evening we had the dresses tacked together **_

"_**I can finish these in California"  
"good idea"**_

_**We carefully packed all the sewing materials up and put them into a case for when we got back onto the plane. **_

_**When I got up, I had a roasting hot shower and washed my hair until it was like spun silk. Dorothy came to help me get ready. **_

"_**You are going to blow him away," she said when she had finished. "You look beautiful"**_

"_**Thank you"**_

_**At 11am, Dorothy went to help Poppy and the others get dressed. The wedding would be at 12:15. I sat on the balcony reading. **_

_**At 11:55, we assembled the bridesmaids at the back door in pairs from oldest to youngest. Gerry had hired security to make sure that Rosemary did not disrupt the proceedings and his brother was his best man. At 12:10, the priest and Gerry went to the bottom of the aisle where the flower arch was. Five minutes later the orchestra began Pachelbel's Canon. **_

_**Dorothy and Blanche went first, then Natalie and Rose then me, then Poppy and Kiki holding my train and finally Kate, Jen, Charlotte and Drippy. I felt tears pricking at the corners of my eyes because my parents weren't there. I looked up, saw Gerry and grinned. He grinned back at me. when we reached the flower archway, the bridesmaids took their seats. I don't remember the ceremony much, I do remember the reception however because – as a surprise for me, Poppy and the other girls (who had been rehearsing in secret for two months) sang Fields of Gold, then Gerry had hired a DJ and he had requested a specific list of songs. Finally, the wedding was over. Gerry and I spent four nights in Orlando before the rest of the family joined us. we spent two glorious weeks basking in the beautiful balmy Florida sunshine and then it was time to go back to school...**_

"_**Poppy, I've decided that I will come with you to AbbeyMount and that I will be a part time Learning Liaison officer and the rest of the time I will work on business from the school. I will get you a violin for your birthday if you want me to. We can do something special on your birthday if you like"  
"thanks dad. I can't wait till we make the announcement."  
"Poppy. I have decided that this year you are going to be a prefect for your year along with Josie"  
"that's wonderful! But won't the other kids think it is because you are my step-mother?"  
"Let them think that if they like. I am choosing you because you have matured and become very responsible"**_

"_**I will do my best not to let you down."**_

"_**Oh I know you will"**_

_**I was a little bit uneasy about my new role and a whole lot of uneasy about my sister starting.**_

_**Before I knew where we were, we were on the plane headed for London. Dad and Jane were up front again, napping.**_

_**Three hours after we landed we were back at AbbeyMount. **_

"_**good evening matron"  
"Good evening Poppy, I am glad to see you have matured"  
"yes ma'am"**_

"_**I hope we will get along better this year"  
"I hope so too."  
"your sister has started hasn't she?"  
"yes ma'am"  
"she seems like a nice girl."  
"she is, she's intelligent and kind and she doesn't rush in headlong the way I do"  
"good. I will see you tomorrow morning goodnight girls"  
"goodnight matron"**_

"_**Catherine, Poppy will take you to class ok, if you need to talk at any time after classes you can go and find her"  
"sure, my dorm door will be open till lights out"  
"thanks Poppy."**_

_**By the end of the first week, Catherine started to come out of her shell a little and she stopped being quite so homesick. Georgina Barrett was an entirely different kettle of fish altogether. The first day she got sent to me it was because of her attitude. The second day it was because she had tripped a fellow first year and caused her to fall and badly break her arm the third day it was because she threatened another student and the fourth day it was because she had got into a fight with Molly. **_

"_**Georgina what is the problem? I never had this much trouble with your sister"  
"MY SISTER IS THE REASON I AM HERE SHE IS THE ONE WHO MADE MUM AND DAD SEND ME HERE"**_

"_**right. Do not shout at me. young lady you are already skating on very thin ice."  
"SHUT UP"**_

"_**what did you say to me?"**_

"_**I SAID SHUT UP!"**_

"_**all right that is it..."**_

_**I called Georgina's father and he took her home – she was suspended from school for three weeks for her behaviour. **_

_**When she came back her attitude had not improved one iota... she broke Molly's violin. Poppy dragged her to me again... both of us were ready for pulling our hair out with her... I was tired and I was sore and I felt nauseous all the time... I was incredibly grumpy and I couldn't concentrate.**_

"_**WHAT IS IT THAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN THE REST OF US AND ABOVE THE RULES?" I screamed feeling suddenly overwhelmed by my emotions. **_

_**Georgina had no answer. I called her parents and told them to remove her for another month and that if her behaviour did not improve we would have to go to The Honour Court. **_

_**I was so completely overwhelmed by my emotions that night that I couldn't handle much. When Gerry asked how my day had been I burst into tears. He enveloped me in a hug and I drifted off to sleep in his arms. He asked the governors for several days leave for me. **_

"_**I can't understand this Gerry my job never takes this much out of me."**_

"_**ok, Jane I've had it, you're exhausted and you're stressed out, we're taking a short break, we're going to Belfast for a few days. You need a rest"  
"thank you honey"**_

_**I was worried about Jane so I decided that the five of us would take a short vacation to Ireland. **_

_**On the morning of our first day in Belfast Jane was sick when she woke up... she could not eat much because it would not stay down. **_

"_**Gerry...I think there's a slight possibility that I might be pregnant"**_

"_**Oh"**_

"_**I don't... I can't..."  
"Sweetheart, if you are pregnant, we will handle it. You need to relax everything is fine ok?"  
"I am scared Gerry... I do not think I could handle being pregnant again. I was pregnant through the summer with Freddie and it was awful..."  
"I'm sure it was."**_

"_**And then... there was the birth itself. "She said with a frightened shudder.**_

"_**I was alone and petrified. John was... a violent drunk and we had not much money. I was so anxious about delivering that my blood pressure spiked. The consultant obstetrician came to talk to me about the possibility of having a C-section and that made things worse. Finally, he said 'all right Jane why is your blood pressure spiking like this? The whole time you have been pregnant, it has been perfect... admirable even' and then I told him how anxious and scared I was. He gave me a hug and said 'right. I am going to get you an epidural and you are going to relax, I want you to try to sleep a little bit once the epidural is sited. If it does not bring down your blood pressure then we will have to do a C-section. If it does then you can have a natural delivery. They sited the epidural; I went right to sleep while they induced labour. I had not even started contracting yet at this point, the only reason I went to the hospital in the first place was that my water broke. Within four hours I was 9cms dilated and then I went to 10 and I started pushing but Freddie didn't come out right away. There was a little bit of concern that he might not come out, so they scanned me and they found that he had his hands wrapped around his head like that painting, The Scream so they used forceps to get him out."**_

"_**Jane, if you are pregnant we will deal with it all right?"  
"ok"  
"you have to trust me"**_

_**Jane fainted right after breakfast. I called an ambulance and we went immediately to hospital. They wouldn't let me see her for ages... then finally, they let me see her. **_

"_**she's conscious, we're monitoring her."  
"have you figured out what is wrong with her yet?"  
"no"  
"well can you get someone on it as soon as humanly possible... instead of treating my wife like she's not important, can you run some tests and tell us what is going on. Instead of being completely incompetent why don't you do your job?"**_

"_**Sorry sir"**_

"_**never mind the apologies just do your job make my wife better or at least, tell us what the hell is wrong with her"  
"ok" **_

_**The nurse leaves. Jane opens her eyes, covers her hand and throws up all over herself. I rescue her from the mess and call for a nurse to take care of her.**_

_**The doctor comes in, he examines her, he feels her abdomen and I scowl as he lifts her top for a closer inspection for which he did not ask permission. Jane prides herself on modesty and when she points this out to him, he sneers at her and pulls her cover up a little bit. **_

"_**is that better?" he asks with a ferocious glare capable of roasting Jane instead of taking care of her **_

"_**I do not appreciate your attitude." She replies decrying him viciously**_

_**He sighs rudely and sneers even harder than before. **_

"_**could you please send in a competent doctor"  
"Do you want treatment at all?"  
"listen. I am prepared to overlook your vicissitudes but you must find a decent doctor"  
"I will not treat your wife... and in fact I am about to have security remove you."  
"hold your horses young man." I said sharply. A senior consultant put her head around the door and said "is there a problem?"  
"as a matter of fact there is. My wife has been waiting for someone to take her to have a scan done for the past hour and this whelp comes in here and insults her by not asking if he can lift her top to examine her. when I tell him that she prides herself on modesty he sneers in my direction and pulls the cover back up deriding her right to modesty as a personal conviction. I will not have my wife treated in this way by some rapscallion wannabe trainee doctor."**_

"_**I apologise sir. I shall personally take you and your wife to have the scan done and then I shall deal with this whelp as you so eloquently put it when I return" **_

"_**thank you"**_

_**The consultant went away and returned with a wheelchair for Jane. She took us along to the radiology department to have the scan done. **_

_**When we were in the consultant's office afterwards, she smiled and said "Congratulations Mrs Moore, you're 5 weeks pregnant with twins"**_

_**Jane went pale. **_

"_**no wonder I've been feeling so awful." She exclaimed. **_

_**The doctor suggested that Jane take it easy during the first trimester. Early bedtimes lots of naps and no stress. **_

_**We were discharged and we went back to AbbeyMount where we called a family meeting and told Poppy, Molly and Freddie the truth.**_

_**Freddie went chalk white at the prospect of new siblings while the girls were doey-eyed at the idea.**_

_**I posted notices on the boards in the corridors, sent out invitations and sorted out the catering. Gerry wouldn't let me do any more than that. He insisted on sending Poppy, Molly and their friends and I out on a spa day while he and Freddie organised the rest of the picnic. **_

_**On the day of the picnic Gerry insisted that I rest until it was time for the announcement. **_

_**Jane and I were very affectionate that night. She was growing rapidly; she was now five months pregnant with twins. We had chosen to find out the gender at the 18-week scan. We were having a boy and a girl. We began to think of names that we liked as a family. We decided on Brooklynne Georgina and Walton Lucas. **_

_**Little did any of us realise that all hell was about to break loose. Little did any one of us realise that our lives would change forever and not for the better. **_

_**I had a bad feeling all night, I was unsettled and had difficulty staying asleep. Poppy and Molly were in the room next to ours, and it is just as well they were because Poppy had a screaming nightmare...**_

_**I could see people ahead of me. I was back in the honour court and this time Jane wasn't the judge, my father was. **_

"_**you killed your mother, you killed your new baby brother and sister and you killed your stepmother this is your fault all of it is your fault." He said **_

_**There was a long pause and the room began to spin and shake faster and faster and his voice got louder and louder**_

"_**YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT.**_

_**YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT." He screamed.**_

"_**I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT**_

"_**I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT**_

"_**I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT**_

"_**I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT**_

"_**I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT**_

"_**I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT**_

"_**I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT" then he started screaming**_

"_**YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT"**_

_***END DREAM SEQUENCE***_

"_**WILL YOU TWO STOP ACTING LIKE I AM MADE OF PORCELAIN? I CAN ASSURE YOU I AM NOT! ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" I snarled and then I suddenly burst into tears. Gerry hugged me. I called a halt to rehearsal for the day and we went back to the hotel.**_

_**We all chorused "yes sir" and as we were heading back to the hotel, I stuck close to Molly and her group. Suddenly I heard a scream and an almighty crack... I turned around and...**_

_**I screamed loudly. Jane had fallen on the ice. She was unconscious.**_

"_**DAD!" I shrieked **_

_**He turned round and saw Jane lying on the icy pavement; he told us all to form two single file columns on either side of her. **_

_**The ambulance arrived and the paramedics bundled her into the back. I joined them. Poppy, Molly and Freddie rode upfront. Molly on Freddie's lap. When we got to the hospital, the paramedics took us right inside and then they left us waiting for news in the corridor. Molly was sitting on Freddie's lap shaking, Poppy had her head on Freddie's shoulder and she was shaking too. I paced up and down the corridor until a doctor came and took me into a side room where she told me of Jane's injuries and the potential outcome.  
"what about the twins, she's pregnant"  
"as long as we can keep her stable until 25 weeks we should be able to deliver the twins surgically but I do not know if she will survive another 3 and a half weeks."**_

"_**Hi God, it's me, Poppy Moore. I know I don't show you enough reverence or pray often enough but I promise I will try to if you can help me. can you please keep my stepmother and her unborn babies safe? Please? She means the whole world to all of us, not just to Dad, Molly, Freddie and I but to the whole of AbbeyMount school as well... she's a brilliant headmistress and she always puts us first. I know first hand what it's like to grow up without a mom. So I am asking... no I am begging you to keep her safe for Freddie's sake if for no one else's. at first when she and dad got together, I was fine with it, then they got engaged and I changed my mind and then she told me she didn't want to replace my mother and so I changed my mind back. Then she had my friends and I be bridesmaids in the wedding which was fun... she helps Molly and I with Math, she helps us with music and French and spelling and writing and... last year when I went right off the rails she was the one who helped me realise that I was hurting not only myself but my sister and my father as well. I know I haven't been a good kid but I try really hard I have been trying even harder lately. I know I should try all the time but I can't because something inside me gets the better of me and I get these crazy ideas and before I know it I'm in trouble again!"**_

_**We went into the room, mum was surrounded by machines, tubes and wires. Poppy came into the room with Molly and I and when she saw Mum she gasped and flew back out of the room with tears flooding down her face. I went after her.**_

"_**Poppy!" I yelled "wait"**_

"_**why should I? I know what's going to happen, I remember when my mother was in the hospital after her accident and as soon as I saw her I knew she wouldn't make it. I have the same feeling this time and I don't want it! I don't want this to happen!"**_

"_**Hi God, it's me, Poppy Moore. I know I don't show you enough reverence or pray often enough but I promise I will try to if you can help me. can you please keep my stepmother and her unborn babies safe? Please? She means the whole world to all of us, not just to Dad, Molly, Freddie and I but to the whole of AbbeyMount school as well... she's a brilliant headmistress and she always puts us first. I know first hand what it's like to grow up without a mom. So I am asking... no I am begging you to keep her safe for Freddie's sake if for no one else's. at first when she and dad got together, I was fine with it, then they got engaged and I changed my mind and then she told me she didn't want to replace my mother and so I changed my mind back. Then she had my friends and I be bridesmaids in the wedding which was fun... she helps Molly and I with Math, she helps us with music and French and spelling and writing and... last year when I went right off the rails she was the one who helped me realise that I was hurting not only myself but my sister and my father as well. I know I haven't been a good kid but I try really hard I have been trying even harder lately. I know I should try all the time but I can't because something inside me gets the better of me and I get these crazy ideas and before I know it I'm in trouble again!"**_

_**Poppy's flashbacks **_

"_**Well, I..." Harriet began **_

"_**Freddie found the lighter before anyone saw it." She sneered flouncing a little **_

_**How could you possibly know unless... Unless you were there?" I demanded **_

"_**This is absurd. I refuse to sit here and listen to these wild..." she tried but I cut her off with a decided,**_

"_**I had put it out. Then I heard footsteps. It must have been you." I said and then my jaw dropped open in incredulity and the truth hit me hard in the face.**_

_**Oh, my God. You restarted the fire, didn't you?" I said the whole courtroom gasped as one and Mrs Kingsley frowned and then she said**_

"_**Harriet, is this true?" **_

"_**No of course it's not true!"**_

"_**It all makes sense now. I knew it. I think I'm innocent." I said **_

"_**We think so, too." Chorused my girls **_

"_**You're not! You awful bitch! You have turned this school upside down. You have ruined everything. You started it. I only finished what you started!" Harriet protested "I'm Head Girl, Mrs Kingsley you chose me yourself why would I do something to ruin my tenure as Head Girl?"**_

"_**I don't know Harriet, why would you?" said Freddie "I think I know what is going on here" he said angrily "I understand completely now! You were so jealous at the idea of Poppy and I together, because you could not bear, the idea of me with anyone other than you could you? So to get back at Poppy and I you decided to endanger everyone's lives!"**_

_**As the cold hard reality of the situation hit him, Freddie lost his temper completely. His blue eyes flashed and for a moment, he looked like Draco Malfoy.**_

"_**YOU IDIOTIC FOOLISH LITTLE GIRL YOU ALMOST KILLED ALL OF US! THE THING THAT GALLS ME MOST IS NOT THAT YOU DID NOT JUST PLUCK THE COURAGE UP TO ASK ME OUT YOURSELF IT IS THAT YOU ALMOST KILLED MY MOTHER! THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE! IF YOU KNEW WHAT SACRIFICES MY MOTHER HAS MADE FOR ME, YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND WHY IT IS COMPLETELY UNFORGIVABLE THAT YOU ALMOST KILLED HER! YOU ARE DESPICABLE!"**_

"_**You just shot yourself in the foot Harry!" I sneered**_

"_**Don't call me that!" she screamed**_

"_**THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" Mrs Kingsley barked and the assembled students fell silent. The colour drained out of her face and in a very low voice, she growled "Harriet. MY OFFICE... NOW!"**_

_**Mrs Kingsley stepped down from the high seat looking extraordinarily like a bat. She scared me a little; her face was so pale that she looked like she might faint. She reminded me of Professor Snape she looked so angry and mean. **_

_**As she filed out of the room followed by the prefects, my friends surrounded me in the biggest group hug ever. **_

"_**I knew there was a logical explanation for this," said Kiki**_

"_**There had to be," said Josie **_

"_**Exactly" said Kate **_

"_**We solved it," said Drippy**_

"_**We still have the Lacrosse game this afternoon" I replied **_

"_**So we do..."  
"Poppy. Jen and I are really really sorry for being horridious to you"  
"that's ok Charlotte," I said, "I understand. I know what it's like to be swept along on the coat tails of a bunch of people you think are your friends but actually they're just using their influence on you."**_

"_**Come on we have to get ready for the Lacrosse game"  
"Poppy, mum wants to see you in her office."**_

"_**Ok Freddie"**_

_**I was nervous all of a sudden. **_

"_**Mrs Kingsley I am really sorry for what I did"  
"Kiki and the others told me what you did to change the bad things that you did. I am not expelling you this time. I want to help you. I know this year has not been easy for you. I know you know what you did was wrong."**_

"_**I shamed you I shamed my father I ruined everything. I don't think I should be allowed to play Lacrosse this afternoon."  
"Oh, Poppy you can play Lacrosse, of course you can. Listen, you made a right out of a wrong. You have been in a difficult position. Your father will be here soon."  
"he's coming from California?"  
"yes, I told him what happened and when I told him, I thought I was going to have to expel you. that is not the full reason why he is coming though. I will explain later. You have a Lacrosse team to whip into shape Poppy. Your team needs you. I am thinking of making you captain next year"**_

"_**thank you Mrs Kingsley, I promise, I will not let you down."**_

"_**I know you won't Poppy."**_

"_**I am so dreadfully sorry that I put you in such a position. You went out on a limb for me, you took a chance on me you told me to try, you told me to give myself a chance and I didn't listen"  
"can you tell me why you have been acting so... nuts?" I asked  
"well..." Poppy began and her breath hitched a little, her eyes watered again and she wiped the tears away as they started to fall "I went right off the rails after my mother died, and then when my father started dating again... that just escalated the issue"  
"oh Poppy. Your father mentioned that. I wish there was some way I could help"  
"you've done more than enough for me. I appreciate everything you have done for me."  
"I know you do Poppy"**_

"_**I'm going to try to be a good girl from now on. I will not be deliberately trying to be thrown out of school that is for sure. I am going to knuckle down and study hard"**_

"_**I can only ask you to be yourself and do your best."  
"POPPY ELIZABETH MOORE..." yelled a voice**_

"_**uh-oh..." Poppy said**_

_**Poppy and Freddie left. As soon as they had gone, I ran into Gerry's arms. **_

"_**I missed you"  
"I missed you too"  
"I wish we could just skip the Lacrosse game"  
"we can't"**_

"_**I know"**_

"_**We have to tell the kids. I don't want to spend the entire summer without you"  
"Did you sort out the Rosemary problem?"  
"Yes I did, she's finally gone for good."  
"Great"**_

"_**We should go and watch the Lacrosse game"  
"we should."**_

_**Neither of us could resist the lure of the other for much longer... **_

_**We kissed. I heard a gasp from behind the door and very quick footsteps **_

_**Someone knew about us... **_

_**After the kiss, we went to watch the lacrosse game. I could feel Poppy's eyes on me for most of the game. She was watching me inquisitively. She kept a sharp eye on her father as well. **_

_**At half time, I said "Poppy, listen. You need to focus on the game. We will tell you everything after the game ok"  
"yes ma'am"**_

"_**Good girl..."  
We were trailing four goals to seven. We were going to lose if I did not do something**_

"_**All right girls... it is whoopass time" I said "we can take them... lets show them who the better team is... who are we?"  
"ABBEYMOUNT"**_

"_**I CAN'T HEAR YOU"  
"ABBEYMOUNT"**_

"_**I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU"  
"ABBEYMOUNT"**_

"_**That's better. Come on we can take them! Let's open that can of whoopass!"**_

"_**ok" **_

"_**Ok let's do this! secret weapon on 3... 1...2...3!" **_

_**We started our war dance... the expression on Mrs Kingsley's face was priceless.**_

_**We won the game 15 to 7. We won the county cup. As we went up to collect the cup from the Mayor and have our photographs taken with Mrs Kingsley and the school governors, she said "maybe we should consider having cheerleaders"  
"that would be totally awesome... but it wouldn't really work because I would totally want to be a cheerleader and I wouldn't be able to be Lacrosse captain... you have no idea how many times I have almost said Quidditch instead of Lacrosse"**_

"_**you like Harry Potter?"  
"like it? I love it! The books are amazing and the films... well put it this way... Professor Snape is dreamy"  
Mrs Kingsley laughed and said "you should see him in Robin Hood Prince of Thieves... and Die Hard..."  
"I have"**_

"_**what about Michael Collins?"  
"not yet but I've heard he is dreamy in it"  
"he is believe me he is... and as for the other one... oh sweet niblets!"**_

"_**I didn't know you like Hannah Montana"  
"yes I do... there's a lot you don't know about me Poppy... you will discover that later tonight... right girls. Go and shower and come back here afterwards, we're going out to celebrate..."**_

"_**it's not that I don't like your mother Freddie it's just the thought of my father with anyone other than my own mother that still... scares me"**_

"_**I understand"**_

"_**You don't. Not really. Unless you've experienced it you don't really understand."**_

"_**Well I can relate because I grew up with a single parent. My mother."  
"I suppose you can"  
"I can't totally relate but I understand what it's like growing up with one parent"  
"what should I buy for your mother, to say thank you for her help?"  
"Well, she likes cats but Poppy you don't have to do that"  
"oh yes I do, she didn't expel me even when she had grounds to do so she needs to know how much I appreciate her"  
"that is really sweet of you Poppy!"  
"Well your mum did not expel me and well I appreciate that because lets face it I deserve to be someone else's problem! I should be a pain in someone else's backside!"**_

"_**Poppy... Freddie... I think you should both sit down."  
"Before we do we have something to give you..." I said **_

"_**Really?"  
"Yes"**_

_**I gave Mrs Kingsley the box from me and I gave dad the package. **_

"_**These are from both of us."**_

"_**thank you"**_

_**Jane and I dismissed the kids and went to bed. Jane couldn't sleep. She was nervous about the flight back to California the next day... **_

_**I hadn't told Poppy that Jane was coming back with us to Malibu. **_

_**Finally, about 3am Jane gave up on the idea of sleep and went to the living room to work.**_

"_**sweetheart you will be exhausted and grouchy tomorrow"  
"I can't sleep"  
"why?"  
"just the thought of that flight tomorrow"  
"sugar, it will fly by."**_

"_**did you make the arrangements for Carrot?"  
"yes"  
"good"**_

"_**Jane come back to bed... the flight will be fine"  
"I know it will I have an irrational fear and hatred of flying."  
"I know that but you need to rest."**_

_**I can't sleep"  
"come on, try for me."  
"ok"**_

_**We went back to bed. I enveloped Jane in my arms and ran my fingers over her face until she faded off to sleep. **_

"_**We were right. There is something going on."  
"Say... I have a great idea..."  
"Go on Poppy"  
"why don't we watch my favourite film... The Parent Trap?"  
"That is a wonderful idea but before we do, Jane and I have to tell you something. We're going back to California and Jane and Freddie are going to come with us"  
"that's wonderful" **_

_**When school closed for the summer, we left for California. **_

_**the flight attendant put on the Eva Cassidy Songbird album and I started to relax. When we were up and the captain had turned off the seatbelt sign Gerry and I went to the back of the plane with the girls. We played cards and talked. We ate saltines with peanut butter and drank water. Gerry and I went and took a long nap. The girls worked on their summer journals. **_

"_**Mum will be 40 in July," said Freddie**_

"_**really what date in July?"  
"the 31**__**st**__**"  
"hey! That's the same day as JK Rowling and Harry Potter"  
"I know"**_

_**We listened to the Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone audio book that Mrs Kingsley had brought me back from London when she was at a head teacher's conference, then we watched the film and then we started listening to the second Harry Potter audio book the Chamber of Secrets. By the time we reached California we were about to start the third book.**_

"_**ladies and gentlemen the flight is about to land at Malibu airport where the weather is currently 97F and very sunny." Said the captain.**_

"_**Is there a problem Gerry?"  
"Yes. It would seem that there is"**_

_**I looked up and saw Rosemary and I growled, glaring at Gerry.**_

"_**I thought you broke up with her"  
"oh sweetheart I did she obviously hasn't quite completely got the message"  
she came out to the car and said "you're trespassing Gerry I bought this place out from under you"  
"that's illegal!"**_

"_**Let me handle this" I said with a sneer I got demurely out of the car and approached Rosemary.**_

"_**Are you sure you feel up to this honey?" Gerry asked**_

"_**I'm fine now"  
"pregnant are we?"  
"No I get airsick"**_

"_**Get off my property you ugly old witch"**_

"_**I don't think so" I replied viciously**_

_**She flounced up to me making sure to stand on my shoes.**_

_**I raised an eyebrow at her**_

"_**Get your grubby boots off my shoes... NOW..." I snapped  
"honey you should go back home I have a black belt in karate"**_

"_**YOU HAVE A BLACK BELT IN KARATE?" I snarled**_

"_**I HAVE A BLACK BELT IN WWE AND A PHD IN MOUTH SO YOU'D BETTER WATCH IT YOU TWO-BIT HIGHLY STRUNG WOLF IN SHEEP'S CLOTHING"**_

"_**Wolf in sheep's clothing is that some sort of English insult? Am I supposed to be scared?"**_

"_**I would be were I you... in fact were I you I'd be quivering in my $2 high-tops!"**_

_**Rosemary lifted her foot and kicked me. I folded my arms tightly across my chest**_

"_**these cost $40 you old bat!" she growled**_

"_**Do you really want to do that?"**_

"_**Do you?"  
"BRING IT ON BLONDIE!" I yelled, she tried to slap me but I ducked, ran behind her and nailed her with a snap German suplex, she lay coughing and spluttering in the muck. She got up again so I hit her with a clothesline and this time I did not let up. I bitch-slapped her repeatedly, got her by the hair, monkey flipped her across the grass and then as she got groggily to her feet I nailed her with a hand-spring back elbow,**_

_**I got up and climbed onto the front bonnet of the car, from where I nailed her with a frog splash...**_

"_**there is plenty more where that came from Rosemary" I spat "and unless you want to sample some I suggest you get off this property right now..."  
"make me biatch!"**_

"_**avec plasir" I replied and then I speared her, she kicked me again but I grabbed her ankle and put on the Patriot Lock...**_

"_**LET MY ANKLE GO YOU CONNIVING OLD BATTLEAXE"  
"GET OFF OUR PROPERTY"**_

"_**HELL NO! IT'S MY PROPERTY!"  
"BULLSHIT YOU ARROGANT WEASEL"  
"SLUT PUPPY YOU LET GO OF MY FOOT OR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE"**_

_**I let her go and she got up, she slapped me so I slung mud at her... and that's when the fight got really horrible. I put her into a front face lock and grabbed her behind the knee... nailing her with a Perfect Plex. She scratched me so I got to my feet and hit her with an elbow off the car. She bit my arm so I dragged her to her feet, hit her with a Killswitch, sweet chin music, another spear, a pedigree, a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker, a clothesline from hell, a chokeslam, tombstone piledriver and a neckbreaker**_

_**While Jane and Rosemary were fighting it out on the lawn I went inside the house with the kids. I could hear screaming coming from a closet upstairs so I gave each of the kids a map and told them to let me know where the screaming was coming from.**_

_**They split into teams and followed the map. I wasn't that worried about Jane but I was worried about whoever was screaming from the closet...**_

"_**tie her up, I'm going to call the cops she put my other daughter in a cupboard"  
"she did WHAT?"**_

_**as usual, I was the oddball. I think I was so used to her as my teacher that I forgot that teachers are human. I started playing all sorts of pranks on her like, putting a plastic spider in the pocket of her bathrobe, putting a rubber snake in her suitcase, short-sheeting her side of the bed, putting a real fish in her bra, sitting a frog on her head and jumping out of the closet to scare her. **_

_**Finally, she lost patience with me and said "Poppy I need to talk to you"  
"ok"  
"what's with all the pranks?"  
"I'm sorry, I guess I kind of forget sometimes that teachers are human,"  
"well, I would like you to knock it off ok..."  
"yes ma'am"**_

"_**good girl"**_

_**That night when I went upstairs I found Mrs Kingsley had put a fake shark fin between my pillows, short-sheeted my bed, hung a snake from my headboard and put a frog (a real one) in my bra.**_

_**I decided to play one last practical joke on her and that would be it. **_

_**While she was asleep I rigged up the door of the room she was sharing with my father so that every time she moved her underwear rode up and gave her a wedgie... when she woke up the next morning, she came into the kitchen and gave me a wedgie and then she said **_

"_**the prank war is over ok, we're even"  
"it was fun while it lasted"  
"yes it was."  
"at least you didn't end up wearing coffee grinds!"  
"yuk when did that happen?"  
"at school, before Harriet the Hateful got herself expelled"**_

"_**oh Poppy I'm sorry why didn't you tell me?"  
"because I didn't want to be a snitch"**_

"_**you should have come to me regardless"  
"I will next time if anything like that happens again"**_

"_**good."**_

_**We decided to plan a Home Alone style prank trap for Rosemary if she ever dared to come back... **_

_**I probably should have talked it over with Poppy and Molly first but I didn't want to risk ruining the surprise so I decided not to talk to them about it until after I had spoken to Freddie.**_

"_**Freddie would you mind if I bend your ear for a moment?"  
"sure"  
"well, as you know your mom's birthday is fast approaching"  
"let me guess you're planning to propose?"  
"yes"  
"ok, I'll go with you to pick the ring"  
"excellent."**_

_**The day before Jane's birthday, I gathered the kids and organised a small surprise party for Jane. **_

"_**my plan is... to ask her to marry me" I said **_

"_**WHAT?" Poppy shrieked and then she ran inside without another word. she was furious with me. she refused to come out of her room for dinner and she refused to attend the party. She refused to speak to or see anyone. **_

_**However I did not take it out on Jane. I picked her flowers, I made her a card I bought her a beautiful necklace with a cat on it for her birthday and I made her breakfast but I absolutely refused to speak to my father... or to Freddie. I was just livid.**_

_**I am not stupid, I knew something was going on. Poppy refused to come down for the little surprise party that Gerry threw me. he took me under a balloon garland and asked me to marry him and suddenly I finally understood why Poppy was so mad at her father.**_

"_**my answer is yes however there is a very confused, scared and emotional little girl upstairs and she needs to talk to her father... and future stepmother."  
"you're right."**_

"_**Poppy. Listen, I understand you are upset with me and I know why. I'm sorry honey." Said Dad **_

"_**I know that life goes on but a bit of forewarning would have been nice"**_

"_**I wanted it to be a surprise I wanted it to be special..." **_

"_**I know but if you'd warned me before hand I wouldn't have reacted as badly as I did."**_

_**I felt really nervous about what I was about to say to Poppy next. **_

"_**Poppy. Look, I understand why you feel the way you do... or at least, I think I do. I know you're upset, I know you feel like I am trying to replace your mother but I am not, I can't, no one can. The relationship you had with your mother was very special and I'm sorry that it ended in the tragic way it did. I never told you this before but she was a friend of mine. We were in the same year at University. **_

_**I don't want to replace her. I do however want to try to be a... friend... and a role model, someone who you can look up to and someone from whom you can learn the many important life lessons that teenagers need to learn. I would also like to be some semblance of a parent. I won't out and out replace your mother because like I said no one can."  
"I think I should go and talk to Freddie about all this... I need to get to know him a bit better..."  
"I agree. Poppy. If you want to, I was going to suggest we could go to Dairy Queen... my treat"  
"I would like that."**_

"_**so would I"**_

"_**can you drive here?"  
"yes, I lived in Houston Texas after I left school and before I went to university because I wanted to decide what my career should be. I became a governess to a family who home-schooled their children."**_

"_**wow."**_

"_**I learnt to drive over here. Back in the UK I drive an automatic. I can't drive stick."**_

"_**Dad, can we go to Dairy Queen?"  
"sure honey, but after what happened today with Rosemary I think maybe I should come with you..."  
"good idea, we can bring back ice cream for all of us."  
we went to Dairy Queen. When we got back we had ice cream and Poppy and I sat on the balcony and talked. **_

"_**I know you're not trying to replace my mom. I know you can't... I guess the whole idea of dad getting married again spooked me a little"  
"I can understand that"**_

"_**My father is the world's biggest jerk. He never writes he never phones he never sends cards he was violent to my mother and I he used to beat me and lock me in my room he tried more than once to rape my mother, if I had not bitten him he would have succeeded. He had to have complete control of every little thing. What clothes mum wore, how much make up, what shoes she wore, how she styled her hair, what she worked as, how many friends she had. How much television she watched... even down to what she ate... he was a total control freak. I have not told anyone this – I get nightmares sometimes because of his abusive violent behaviour. Mum tried getting me therapy but it didn't work. The school I was at didn't take me seriously so mum has decided that I should have lessons with her and a private tutor."  
"I see."**_

"_**I want to go to University so I need good grades. I have been helping Poppy with her English and French but I really need help with math. I am lousy at it."**_

"_**I could tutor you" **_

"_**I would like that"  
"we can apply math to real life."**_

"_**that sounds like a good idea. it would be useful to learn math that I am actually going to need in my adult life."**_

"_**exactly. Molly has trouble with math too so you can learn together" **_

"_**We meet again" Harriet sneered "how sublime. Learn the rules" **_

"_**What is this place" Poppy exclaimed "Hogwarts?" **_

_**There was an almighty bang and a bright purple flash and suddenly a tall figure in a long black cloak was towering over us. he was pale and scrawny; he had shoulder-length greasy black hair that hung in curtains around his thin face. His nose was crooked and looked like it had been broken at least once.**_

"_**welcome to Hogwarts."  
"what?" I yelped  
he glared at me as though I was stupid**_

"_**welcome to Hogwarts" he said again as though he was talking to a slow-witted five year old child **_

"_**no, no this can't be happening, I'm not supposed to be at Hogwarts, and I'm supposed to be at AbbeyMount! How do I get back to AbbeyMount?"  
"I haven't the slightest idea"**_

_**At that moment Poppy chimed in**_

"_**HEY YOU, OVERGROWN BAT! HELP ME UP AND THEN TELL ME HOW TO GET BACK TO ABBEYMOUNT"**_

"_**Poppy, that doesn't help"**_

"_**what the?"**_

"_**my sentiments exactly" I said and then I looked up at the figure **_

"_**Professor Snape, right?"  
"obviously" **_

"_**would you mind helping us up?"  
"no not at all, I spy for the Order of the Phoenix, serve The Dark Lord, try to protect the Potter Brat for my deceased best friend and do it all with aplomb and no complaints so why shouldn't I add hurting my back while helping damsels in distress to their ill-assorted feet to my résumé?"  
"sorry Professor, I'm afraid I have no idea how I got here or why I am here either."  
Poppy looked at me and then at Professor Snape and then back at me and then she burst out laughing**_

"_**what's so funny?" Snape drawled **_

"_**oh nothing just you two look extraordinarily like bats!"**_

"_**one more cheeky remark out of you young lady and I will turn you into a bat!"**_

"_**that might be fun"**_

"_**POPPY NO!" Jane yelled suddenly **_

"_**what the?"**_

"_**PLEASE POPPY DON'T INSULT HIM!" she shrieked **_

"_**oh goodness... Jane wake up you're dreaming!"**_

"_**POPPY PLEASE DON'T MAKE ANY MORE BAT REFERENCES!"**_

_**I giggled; Poppy had mentioned the uncanny resemblance between Jane and a bat in her Honour Court robe. She was right now that I thought about it properly, the resemblance was uncanny. I got up and got a glass of water, I flicked a little of it onto Jane's face but she did not wake up.**_

"_**POPPY PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" Jane shrieked**_

"_**Jane, don't make me get Carrot!" I said in a mild threatening tone – trying to scare her awake**_

"_**NO POPPY PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING!"**_

"_**oh ok that does it"**_

_**I got out of bed and went to the balcony where Carrot was sleeping in his basket. I lifted him carefully out of the basket and carried him into the house **_

"_**you asked for it" I said and then dropped Carrot onto Jane's exposed arm, he started scratching her.**_

"_**OWWWW! CARROT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID CAT!" Jane yelled finally opening her eyes**_

"_**you wouldn't respond to water so I had no choice"**_

"_**next time try shaking me!"**_

"_**I tried that as well!"**_

"_**wait a moment, are you telling me that it was all just a bad dream and that Poppy and I didn't end up going to Hogwarts?"  
"of course it was just a dream, I'm sorry I had to resort to setting Carrot on you but I couldn't wake you and you said it has worked in the past"  
"it has"**_

_**We crept to the top of the stairs and were just going to step down when I felt something furry at my ankle. Before I realised what was happening, Poppy and I were falling down the stairs, I heard a loud meow and a hiss and I felt Carrot sinking his claws into my ankle and we landed with an almighty thud at the bottom of the stairs. **_

"_**FUCK! What the hell was that" someone yelled... it was Molly **_

"_**Molly what are you doing awake?"  
"I couldn't sleep so I came down here to study and then I got bored studying so I decided to watch a scary movie with the sound off"**_

_**Gerry came downstairs **_

"_**are you ok?"  
"Poppy and I were coming down to get a bandage and Carrot tripped us on the stairs"  
"oh no!"**_

"_**where's Freddie?"  
"I'm here" he said **_

_**Gerry tried to help me to my feet **_

"_**OWWWWWWW!" I shrieked **_

"_**what's wrong?"  
"my ankle! I think it's broken I can't weight bear on it at all!"  
"oh no!"**_

_**Gerry insisted on taking Poppy and I to the hospital. Freddie stayed with Molly and the other girls. After waiting for four hours in the ER, they took me to X-ray.**_

"_**the bone is not broken, it is just a really bad sprain, and I will bandage it and give you some crutches and painkillers."  
Poppy had broken a rib, her nose, her left ankle and her collarbone. She had to go for an MRI to check that she did not have a concussion. **_

"_**She's fine, no concussion. What exactly happened?"  
"the cat tripped both of us up"  
"oh dear"**_

"_**Freddie have you seen Carrot?"  
"yeah he's..." I tailed off, "wait here"  
"ok"**_

_**I went around the house calling for Carrot but he did not come to me when I called. I tried looking outside for him but he was not there. **_

_**Mum, Gerry and Poppy returned from the ER some time later **_

"_**Carrot is missing"  
"he'll turn up"**_

_**The next morning he still had not turned up. We hunted all over the place for him for three whole days and we could not find him.**_

_**We finally gave up looking that afternoon. Mum was devastated; she had had Carrot since before I was born. she and Gerry had a huge fight and Mum had a total meltdown. **_

_**I was upset about Carrot and Gerry's reaction only made things worse. **_

_**I was contemplating my next move, considering possibly going back to England, and not marrying Gerry at all when I heard Molly say "I swear I thought I heard a meow on the balcony"**_

"_**you just miss Carrot, that's all"**_

"_**shhhh!"**_

_**I got unsteadily to my feet and hobbled out into the hallway, and then I knocked on the door of Poppy's room and went inside **_

_**I wobbled out onto the balcony on my crutches and to our utter astonishment, we found Carrot**_

"_**Carrot!" I exclaimed**_

"_**he's a she! Look!"**_

"_**oh my goodness, she's had kittens! They're beautiful!"**_

_**Gerry came upstairs **_

"_**what's going on?"  
"we found Carrot, he's not a boy, he's a girl and she's had kittens!"  
"oh that's wonderful"**_

_**I glared at Gerry and stormed out of the room. **_

"_**Jane! Wait"  
"for what? Christmas?" Poppy's sarcasm was beginning to rub off on me.**_

"_**I'm sorry! I shouldn't have got so mad"  
"you're right, you shouldn't"  
"can we start again?"  
"I don't see why we should"**_

"_**I'm really sorry for what I said Jane, and for acting as though your injuries were more of a hindrance than they were. I know I should have been more sensitive about Carrot, I'm glad she's safe and it's great that she's had kittens"**_

"_**mmm-hmmm"**_

"_**Jane, I know I haven't been with it lately"  
"are you cheating on me Gerry?"  
"no"  
"do you think I am a fool?"  
"no no of course not. I think you're funny, and smart and beautiful and responsible and I am not about to throw away the best relationship I have ever had"**_

"_**you're going to have to do better than that"**_

"_**do you want to go shopping?"  
"not really, you can't buy me off with gifts you know"  
"I didn't mean it like that. I'm trying ok! I'm trying to fix this but if you don't want to then ok, fine."**_

_**Jane was in a major snit with dad and they had a fight and almost broke up until Freddie and I had a genius idea.**_

"_**do you still have those trick handcuffs we used on Harriet?"  
"yes"  
"good, we're going to need them"  
"what for?"  
"to parent trap our parents of course"  
"I have a bad feeling about this"  
"oh be quiet Obi-Wan and help me fix this mess"**_

"_**OK"**_

_**We made tea for Dad and Jane, Molly and the other girls made biscuits and when they were cool, Freddie and I took the tea and biscuits upstairs while Molly and the others cleared the mess from the cookies. **_

_**When we got upstairs, Jane was sitting on the balcony, tears running down her face. Dad was in the bathroom. **_

"_**all right you two come in here"  
Jane got to her good foot and came inside. Dad came out of the bathroom. I handed them the mugs of tea, Freddie put the plate of biscuits between them. It didn't work, they remained stonily silent so Freddie and I put the handcuffs on them.**_

"_**we're not unlocking you until you fix this mess"  
"I don't think we can" said Jane**_

"_**nor do I" added dad**_

"_**all right, that's it. Freddie, bring the cats inside and lock the back door... you two are utterly hopeless if you're going to act like kids we're going to treat you like kids. You are not coming out of this room until you fix this mess!" I said firmly and then Freddie brought the cats inside, locked the balcony door and I closed the bathroom door and then we left locking the bedroom door behind us.**_

"_**we'll leave them in there till 8 tonight"  
"ok"**_

"_**if they haven't patched things up..."  
"they will have"**_

_**Before we knew it, it was the middle of the summer. **_

_**The preparations for the wedding were going well, the thing that took longest to do was getting a restraining order against Rosemary and having it enforced. We were out for lunch with Jane – just the girls as Dad had taken Freddie on a 'guys only' fishing trip instead of having a bachelor party – when she dropped a bombshell on us. **_

"_**Girls... I have a surprise for you. we are going to New York City to meet with my older cousin Dorothy who is a dress designer and part time substitute teacher, she is going to make my dress and she is going to make bridesmaids dresses for all of you, except for Molly and Josie who will be helping with the music."  
Josie had brought her Violin to California with her and Molly was learning to play as well. Freddie had been taking lessons for many years so the three of them and a friend of my father's who played the cello and a friend of my mother's who was a harpist were going to play Pachelbel canon. **_

"_**my sister Natalie is coming over for the wedding" said Jane "she plays the harp and she's going to be in the orchestra with you. she has a daughter called Hillary who is about the same age as Molly, she plays the viola and she's really good. She will be starting at AbbeyMount this year as well"  
"that's wonderful"**_

"_**when I come to AbbeyMount I am going to try out for the orchestra"**_

"_**good idea. we'll be holding auditions in September and if all goes well I may have a little surprise for you... but I won't say any more just now."**_

_**After lunch we took the car back to the house where Natalie had just arrived with her daughter Hillary. **_

"_**we have to get to the airport, we have to be in New York by 4pm, Dorothy will meet us at the airport, she will have her mother and her best friends with her."  
"this is beginning to sound a little like The Golden Girls."  
Jane began to laugh**_

"_**you're right it is, my aunt is called Sophia and Dorothy's best friends are Rose and Blanche! We referred to ourselves as The Golden Girls when I stayed with Dorothy's family when I was nineteen"**_

_**We got the plane to New York. it was 3:30 when we arrived. Dorothy, Sophia, Blanche and Rose were waiting for us.**_

"_**well, let's get to work. I am assuming you know how to sew?"  
"yes ma'am" **_

_**When we got to the studio, Dorothy asked Rose and Blanche to distract Sophia while we worked on the dresses. **_

"_**I don't want anything low cut"  
"ok, what colour were you thinking?"  
"gold or cream."  
"hmmm... what about oatmeal?"  
"that's a pretty colour"  
"and the bridesmaids in either lilac, silver or gold..."  
"Dorothy I was going to ask if you, Rose and Blanche would be bridesmaids. My other sister Elizabeth is going to come from London at the end of this week"  
"of course we will"**_

"_**thank you"**_

_**We got to work measuring and pinning. By the end of the evening we had the dresses tacked together **_

"_**I can finish these in California"  
"good idea"**_

_**We carefully packed all the sewing materials up and put them into a case for when we got back onto the plane. **_

_**When I got up, I had a roasting hot shower and washed my hair until it was like spun silk. Dorothy came to help me get ready. **_

"_**You are going to blow him away," she said when she had finished. "You look beautiful"**_

"_**Thank you"**_

_**At 11am, Dorothy went to help Poppy and the others get dressed. The wedding would be at 12:15. I sat on the balcony reading. **_

_**At 11:55, we assembled the bridesmaids at the back door in pairs from oldest to youngest. Gerry had hired security to make sure that Rosemary did not disrupt the proceedings and his brother was his best man. At 12:10, the priest and Gerry went to the bottom of the aisle where the flower arch was. Five minutes later the orchestra began Pachelbel's Canon. **_

_**Dorothy and Blanche went first, then Natalie and Rose then me, then Poppy and Kiki holding my train and finally Kate, Jen, Charlotte and Drippy. I felt tears pricking at the corners of my eyes because my parents weren't there. I looked up, saw Gerry and grinned. He grinned back at me. when we reached the flower archway, the bridesmaids took their seats. I don't remember the ceremony much, I do remember the reception however because – as a surprise for me, Poppy and the other girls (who had been rehearsing in secret for two months) sang Fields of Gold, then Gerry had hired a DJ and he had requested a specific list of songs. Finally, the wedding was over. Gerry and I spent four nights in Orlando before the rest of the family joined us. we spent two glorious weeks basking in the beautiful balmy Florida sunshine and then it was time to go back to school...**_

"_**Poppy, I've decided that I will come with you to AbbeyMount and that I will be a part time Learning Liaison officer and the rest of the time I will work on business from the school. I will get you a violin for your birthday if you want me to. We can do something special on your birthday if you like"  
"thanks dad. I can't wait till we make the announcement."  
"Poppy. I have decided that this year you are going to be a prefect for your year along with Josie"  
"that's wonderful! But won't the other kids think it is because you are my step-mother?"  
"Let them think that if they like. I am choosing you because you have matured and become very responsible"**_

"_**I will do my best not to let you down."**_

"_**Oh I know you will"**_

_**I was a little bit uneasy about my new role and a whole lot of uneasy about my sister starting.**_

_**Before I knew where we were, we were on the plane headed for London. Dad and Jane were up front again, napping.**_

_**Three hours after we landed we were back at AbbeyMount. **_

"_**good evening matron"  
"Good evening Poppy, I am glad to see you have matured"  
"yes ma'am"**_

"_**I hope we will get along better this year"  
"I hope so too."  
"your sister has started hasn't she?"  
"yes ma'am"  
"she seems like a nice girl."  
"she is, she's intelligent and kind and she doesn't rush in headlong the way I do"  
"good. I will see you tomorrow morning goodnight girls"  
"goodnight matron"**_

"_**Catherine, Poppy will take you to class ok, if you need to talk at any time after classes you can go and find her"  
"sure, my dorm door will be open till lights out"  
"thanks Poppy."**_

_**By the end of the first week, Catherine started to come out of her shell a little and she stopped being quite so homesick. Georgina Barrett was an entirely different kettle of fish altogether. The first day she got sent to me it was because of her attitude. The second day it was because she had tripped a fellow first year and caused her to fall and badly break her arm the third day it was because she threatened another student and the fourth day it was because she had got into a fight with Molly. **_

"_**Georgina what is the problem? I never had this much trouble with your sister"  
"MY SISTER IS THE REASON I AM HERE SHE IS THE ONE WHO MADE MUM AND DAD SEND ME HERE"**_

"_**right. Do not shout at me. young lady you are already skating on very thin ice."  
"SHUT UP"**_

"_**what did you say to me?"**_

"_**I SAID SHUT UP!"**_

"_**all right that is it..."**_

_**I called Georgina's father and he took her home – she was suspended from school for three weeks for her behaviour. **_

_**When she came back her attitude had not improved one iota... she broke Molly's violin. Poppy dragged her to me again... both of us were ready for pulling our hair out with her... I was tired and I was sore and I felt nauseous all the time... I was incredibly grumpy and I couldn't concentrate.**_

"_**WHAT IS IT THAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN THE REST OF US AND ABOVE THE RULES?" I screamed feeling suddenly overwhelmed by my emotions. **_

_**Georgina had no answer. I called her parents and told them to remove her for another month and that if her behaviour did not improve we would have to go to The Honour Court. **_

_**I was so completely overwhelmed by my emotions that night that I couldn't handle much. When Gerry asked how my day had been I burst into tears. He enveloped me in a hug and I drifted off to sleep in his arms. He asked the governors for several days leave for me. **_

"_**I can't understand this Gerry my job never takes this much out of me."**_

"_**ok, Jane I've had it, you're exhausted and you're stressed out, we're taking a short break, we're going to Belfast for a few days. You need a rest"  
"thank you honey"**_

_**I was worried about Jane so I decided that the five of us would take a short vacation to Ireland. **_

_**On the morning of our first day in Belfast Jane was sick when she woke up... she could not eat much because it would not stay down. **_

"_**Gerry...I think there's a slight possibility that I might be pregnant"**_

"_**Oh"**_

"_**I don't... I can't..."  
"Sweetheart, if you are pregnant, we will handle it. You need to relax everything is fine ok?"  
"I am scared Gerry... I do not think I could handle being pregnant again. I was pregnant through the summer with Freddie and it was awful..."  
"I'm sure it was."**_

"_**And then... there was the birth itself. "She said with a frightened shudder.**_

"_**I was alone and petrified. John was... a violent drunk and we had not much money. I was so anxious about delivering that my blood pressure spiked. The consultant obstetrician came to talk to me about the possibility of having a C-section and that made things worse. Finally, he said 'all right Jane why is your blood pressure spiking like this? The whole time you have been pregnant, it has been perfect... admirable even' and then I told him how anxious and scared I was. He gave me a hug and said 'right. I am going to get you an epidural and you are going to relax, I want you to try to sleep a little bit once the epidural is sited. If it does not bring down your blood pressure then we will have to do a C-section. If it does then you can have a natural delivery. They sited the epidural; I went right to sleep while they induced labour. I had not even started contracting yet at this point, the only reason I went to the hospital in the first place was that my water broke. Within four hours I was 9cms dilated and then I went to 10 and I started pushing but Freddie didn't come out right away. There was a little bit of concern that he might not come out, so they scanned me and they found that he had his hands wrapped around his head like that painting, The Scream so they used forceps to get him out."**_

"_**Jane, if you are pregnant we will deal with it all right?"  
"ok"  
"you have to trust me"**_

_**Jane fainted right after breakfast. I called an ambulance and we went immediately to hospital. They wouldn't let me see her for ages... then finally, they let me see her. **_

"_**she's conscious, we're monitoring her."  
"have you figured out what is wrong with her yet?"  
"no"  
"well can you get someone on it as soon as humanly possible... instead of treating my wife like she's not important, can you run some tests and tell us what is going on. Instead of being completely incompetent why don't you do your job?"**_

"_**Sorry sir"**_

"_**never mind the apologies just do your job make my wife better or at least, tell us what the hell is wrong with her"  
"ok" **_

_**The nurse leaves. Jane opens her eyes, covers her hand and throws up all over herself. I rescue her from the mess and call for a nurse to take care of her.**_

_**The doctor comes in, he examines her, he feels her abdomen and I scowl as he lifts her top for a closer inspection for which he did not ask permission. Jane prides herself on modesty and when she points this out to him, he sneers at her and pulls her cover up a little bit. **_

"_**is that better?" he asks with a ferocious glare capable of roasting Jane instead of taking care of her **_

"_**I do not appreciate your attitude." She replies decrying him viciously**_

_**He sighs rudely and sneers even harder than before. **_

"_**could you please send in a competent doctor"  
"Do you want treatment at all?"  
"listen. I am prepared to overlook your vicissitudes but you must find a decent doctor"  
"I will not treat your wife... and in fact I am about to have security remove you."  
"hold your horses young man." I said sharply. A senior consultant put her head around the door and said "is there a problem?"  
"as a matter of fact there is. My wife has been waiting for someone to take her to have a scan done for the past hour and this whelp comes in here and insults her by not asking if he can lift her top to examine her. when I tell him that she prides herself on modesty he sneers in my direction and pulls the cover back up deriding her right to modesty as a personal conviction. I will not have my wife treated in this way by some rapscallion wannabe trainee doctor."**_

"_**I apologise sir. I shall personally take you and your wife to have the scan done and then I shall deal with this whelp as you so eloquently put it when I return" **_

"_**thank you"**_

_**The consultant went away and returned with a wheelchair for Jane. She took us along to the radiology department to have the scan done. **_

_**When we were in the consultant's office afterwards, she smiled and said "Congratulations Mrs Moore, you're 5 weeks pregnant with twins"**_

_**Jane went pale. **_

"_**no wonder I've been feeling so awful." She exclaimed. **_

_**The doctor suggested that Jane take it easy during the first trimester. Early bedtimes lots of naps and no stress. **_

_**We were discharged and we went back to AbbeyMount where we called a family meeting and told Poppy, Molly and Freddie the truth.**_

_**Freddie went chalk white at the prospect of new siblings while the girls were doey-eyed at the idea.**_

_**I posted notices on the boards in the corridors, sent out invitations and sorted out the catering. Gerry wouldn't let me do any more than that. He insisted on sending Poppy, Molly and their friends and I out on a spa day while he and Freddie organised the rest of the picnic. **_

_**On the day of the picnic Gerry insisted that I rest until it was time for the announcement. **_

_**Jane and I were very affectionate that night. She was growing rapidly; she was now five months pregnant with twins. We had chosen to find out the gender at the 18-week scan. We were having a boy and a girl. We began to think of names that we liked as a family. We decided on Brooklynne Georgina and Walton Lucas. **_

_**Little did any of us realise that all hell was about to break loose. Little did any one of us realise that our lives would change forever and not for the better. **_

_**I had a bad feeling all night, I was unsettled and had difficulty staying asleep. Poppy and Molly were in the room next to ours, and it is just as well they were because Poppy had a screaming nightmare...**_

_**I could see people ahead of me. I was back in the honour court and this time Jane wasn't the judge, my father was. **_

"_**you killed your mother, you killed your new baby brother and sister and you killed your stepmother this is your fault all of it is your fault." He said **_

_**There was a long pause and the room began to spin and shake faster and faster and his voice got louder and louder**_

"_**YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT.**_

_**YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT." He screamed.**_

"_**I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRATI SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT "I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT**_

"_**I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT**_

"_**I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT**_

"_**I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT**_

"_**I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT**_

"_**I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT**_

"_**I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT" then he started screaming**_

"_**YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU KILLED YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU KILLED YOUR STEPMOTHER THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT. I SENTENCE YOU TO EXILE FROM THE FAMILY, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SPOILT SELFISH BRAT"**_

_***END DREAM SEQUENCE***_

"_**WILL YOU TWO STOP ACTING LIKE I AM MADE OF PORCELAIN? I CAN ASSURE YOU I AM NOT! ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" I snarled and then I suddenly burst into tears. Gerry hugged me. I called a halt to rehearsal for the day and we went back to the hotel.**_

_**We all chorused "yes sir" and as we were heading back to the hotel, I stuck close to Molly and her group. Suddenly I heard a scream and an almighty crack... I turned around and...**_

_**I screamed loudly. Jane had fallen on the ice. She was unconscious.**_

"_**DAD!" I shrieked **_

_**He turned round and saw Jane lying on the icy pavement; he told us all to form two single file columns on either side of her. **_

_**The ambulance arrived and the paramedics bundled her into the back. I joined them. Poppy, Molly and Freddie rode upfront. Molly on Freddie's lap. When we got to the hospital, the paramedics took us right inside and then they left us waiting for news in the corridor. Molly was sitting on Freddie's lap shaking, Poppy had her head on Freddie's shoulder and she was shaking too. I paced up and down the corridor until a doctor came and took me into a side room where she told me of Jane's injuries and the potential outcome.  
"what about the twins, she's pregnant"  
"as long as we can keep her stable until 25 weeks we should be able to deliver the twins surgically but I do not know if she will survive another 3 and a half weeks."**_

"_**Hi God, it's me, Poppy Moore. I know I don't show you enough reverence or pray often enough but I promise I will try to if you can help me. can you please keep my stepmother and her unborn babies safe? Please? She means the whole world to all of us, not just to Dad, Molly, Freddie and I but to the whole of AbbeyMount school as well... she's a brilliant headmistress and she always puts us first. I know first hand what it's like to grow up without a mom. So I am asking... no I am begging you to keep her safe for Freddie's sake if for no one else's. at first when she and dad got together, I was fine with it, then they got engaged and I changed my mind and then she told me she didn't want to replace my mother and so I changed my mind back. Then she had my friends and I be bridesmaids in the wedding which was fun... she helps Molly and I with Math, she helps us with music and French and spelling and writing and... last year when I went right off the rails she was the one who helped me realise that I was hurting not only myself but my sister and my father as well. I know I haven't been a good kid but I try really hard I have been trying even harder lately. I know I should try all the time but I can't because something inside me gets the better of me and I get these crazy ideas and before I know it I'm in trouble again!"**_

_**We went into the room, mum was surrounded by machines, tubes and wires. Poppy came into the room with Molly and I and when she saw Mum she gasped and flew back out of the room with tears flooding down her face. I went after her.**_

"_**Poppy!" I yelled "wait"**_

"_**why should I? I know what's going to happen, I remember when my mother was in the hospital after her accident and as soon as I saw her I knew she wouldn't make it. I have the same feeling this time and I don't want it! I don't want this to happen!"**_

"_**Hi God, it's me, Poppy Moore. I know I don't show you enough reverence or pray often enough but I promise I will try to if you can help me. can you please keep my stepmother and her unborn babies safe? Please? She means the whole world to all of us, not just to Dad, Molly, Freddie and I but to the whole of AbbeyMount school as well... she's a brilliant headmistress and she always puts us first. I know first hand what it's like to grow up without a mom. So I am asking... no I am begging you to keep her safe for Freddie's sake if for no one else's. at first when she and dad got together, I was fine with it, then they got engaged and I changed my mind and then she told me she didn't want to replace my mother and so I changed my mind back. Then she had my friends and I be bridesmaids in the wedding which was fun... she helps Molly and I with Math, she helps us with music and French and spelling and writing and... last year when I went right off the rails she was the one who helped me realise that I was hurting not only myself but my sister and my father as well. I know I haven't been a good kid but I try really hard I have been trying even harder lately. I know I should try all the time but I can't because something inside me gets the better of me and I get these crazy ideas and before I know it I'm in trouble again!"**_


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

19 years later

The snow was very thick on the ground as the little family walked to the corner at Central Park,

"this is where your grandmother fell to her death"

"oh momma..."  
"I miss her so much..."

"she knew you loved her..."  
"she was my stepmother but she acted more like a mother"

"awww"  
"she was pregnant with twins when she died. You're named after her and your grandfather"

Poppy Moore looked up and saw a handsome, frail man across the road with his grandchildren. I took my twins by the hand and we crossed the road. Geraldine looked up at me, and so did Jane

"momma who's that?"  
"a good friend of mine."  
"your children?" he asked

"yes sir"  
"they look just like you"  
"thank you"  
"I heard about the minibus, I was so sorry that it happened that way... your father was a good man..."  
"he was."  
we went into the park and while the children had a furious snowball fight the gentleman and I sat on a bench and talked

"I'm the only one left." he said sadly  
"doesn't get any easier does it?"  
"no, sadly not, I still miss her as much as I ever did"

"I miss both my parents."  
"come on, let's go and get some hot chocolate."

That was the last time Poppy Moore ever saw her actor friend...

The end.


End file.
